The Weekend is Over
by Kushelkitten
Summary: Monday morning and beyond from the POV of the Breakfast Club. UPDATED JULY 10!
1. Thinking for Yourself pt1

Today I saw her in a new light. I saw all of them in a new light actually. Brian was more than a brain. Bender was more than a criminal. Claire was more than a princess. And Allison? She was more than a basketcase. When Bender looked at her and said, "I've seen you before you know?" I could have said that too. She was in my English class and I had seen her. How could I not have? Bill, Rick, and Dave enjoyed imitating her, snickering when she walked into the room head down trying to be as invisible as possible. She wasn't.

Today she was a butterfly emerging out of her black woolen cocoon beautiful and fragile. As she left the Foreign Languages room where she had been holed up with Claire I could hardly believe she was the same girl. It was as though Claire brought everything she was on the inside to the surface. I was falling hard all day long for the girl who could see who I was inside and now I was falling even harder for the girl I could see on the outside.

We walked hand and hand out of the school. Our parents were already there but I didn't care I kissed her. Or maybe she kissed me. It was fabulous. She left me with a bare sleeve and whirling thoughts. Still thinking about the warmth of her lips I sat in the cab next to my father. He didn't say anything until we started driving down the road, waking me from my daze. "Who was that Andrew?"

"Huh?"

"I asked who that girl was."

"Allison"

"Don't get to cozy with her. Until wrestling season is over girls are off limits. She will only distract you." He looked over with me but I had started day dreaming again. "Did you hear me?" When I didn't reply, "Did you hear me?" he yelled. I jumped.

"Yeah I heard you."

"What did I say?" I didn't answer. Honestly I didn't know. I tuned him out to the sound of her voice saying how I couldn't think for myself. "Well boy, you better pull your head out of you ass and stop day dreaming. You have training this afternoon and if you are thinking about some girl you'll blow your ride. Do you want that? You are a winner and you won't let that girl stop you from winning."

I wanted to stand up to him. I wanted to tell him where he could shove his training. Even after today thinking for myself, doing what I wanted to was going to be a problem.

Monday wasn't better. I got to school and was exhausted. Due to detention Saturday morning, training and Stubby's party and Sunday more training and homework which I was up til 3am finishing sleep wasn't something I was very familiar with. Walking down the hall I saw Claire. She gave me a smile and a wave. I could hear one of her friends squeal and then ask her if we were a couple. I wondered if she would talk to Bender.

As I passed the Chemistry lab I saw Brian talking to Mrs. Malloy. I could have stopped to say hi. I was about to but some guys from the wrestling team stopped me. "Hey Andy! How was detention man," asked Bill.

"Sucks that you got detention. It was funny as hell you taping up Larry," said another clapping his hand on my shoulder, laughing.

"Ow ow ow," imitated another with his hands over his butt cheeks. "You waxed my ass."

"Knock it off," I said. They looked at me as though I had grown a second head. "It wasn't funny. It was...it was...cruel."

"Come on Andy he isn't a puppy he is...," started Bill.

"No, he isn't a puppy or an animal he is a human and that is what makes it so bad." I couldn't take them anymore. The bell rang. Five minutes to get to class, first period English with Allison. I started off down the hall leaving the guys to look after me. I wouldn't be rid of them anytime soon, they were in my class.

Allison was already there in the far back corner. She surprised me. Her makeup was done the way Claire showed her on Saturday. Part of me thought she would revert back to her old self. "Hi, mind if I sit here," I asked motioning to the desk next to hers. Looking up and smiling she nodded. Sitting I asked "So how was your Sunday."

"Uneventful."

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. "Mine was full of training."

"You have a meet Saturday right?"

"Yeah." Then I had an idea. "You going?"

"I'm not much for activities."

"I know...I just thought..." My heart started sinking.

"But I'll be there." Then she quickly added, "If you want me to," and buried her head in her book. I couldn't figure out what happened then I realized the other guys had shown up.

"Hey Andy, why you sitting over there," yelled Rick.

"It's a new girl and Andy is making his move," laughed Bill.

"That isn't a new girl," said one of the others, "it's the basket case." Then they all laughed. A pack of hyenas is what they were, preying on the self-esteem of others. Had I been that bad? I looked at Allison and could see tears glistening in her eyes as she peeked up at me.

"Go sit with your friends Sporto," she said voice full of venom.

This was my chance. I stood and walked over to them, "Knock it off guys. Leave her alone."

"What the hell has gotten into you Clark? She is a freak," said Bill.

"Yeah a freak," echoed another one.

"No, she is an individual. She thinks for herself. She does what she wants because she wants to not because a bunch of guys in tights, or cheerleaders dictate it to her." He smiled thinking about Bender, Brian and the "required uniform".

The teacher entered the room, the bell rang and I sat down. Not with my so-called friend but with a true friend. I sat next to Allison. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in a silence as the teacher went over "A Tale of Two Cities" and decided to show us part of the movie. As the lights went out I reached over and took her hand. At first she tried to pull away but then relaxed. I did it I stood up to my friends but I had a feeling the battle wouldn't be over yet.


	2. Thinking for yourself pt2

A/N I posted this earlier but during the upload my computer crashed and lost the last couple paragraphs. I looked and unfortunately it didn't save. I had to go back and re-write the end of this part. As before, I do not own the "Breakfast Club". I do reluctantly claim ownership of the jocks and the cheerleaders.

* * *

All weekend after my dad drove me home from detention I thought about what today would be like. Last night I resigned myself to the fact that Claire and Andy would never talk to me and probably Bender too. Brian, however I believed him when he said that he would never ignore me or the others. This morning I decided that I would make more of an effort, I felt better about myself with my hair pulled back away from my face and without "the black shit" as Claire called it. I felt bare and vulnerable but decided I would take the risk just for today and see what would happen.

I always tried to be in whatever class I had before everyone else. It isn't because I am an enthusiastic student because I'm not. Actually I'm quite average Bs and Cs with an A in art. But I try to be first because that way I can sit quietly in the back and not draw attention to myself. Saturday I was the last one in the library and they snickered as I came in. Snickering is usually avoidable if I don't draw that kind of attention to myself especially from the sports. I guess the popular girls decided long ago I'm not worthy of their attention but with the sports my mere presence is enough reason for them to rip on me and point. So first period, even though it is a class I share with Andy, I didn't hold out much hope.

He came up to me and said, "Hi", and asked about my weekend. I really wasn't expecting that. He caught me completely off guard and surprised me even more by sitting next to me. I wasn't sure what to say but afraid to say nothing. Afraid that in the silence he could hear how fast my heart was beating. Trying to relax I asked him about his. He was practicing as usual. Funny how conversing which came fairly easy Saturday felt like pulling teeth. He didn't give up though; in fact he sort of invited me to his upcoming meet. I accepted but wasn't sure if I could actually bring myself to show up.

Andy's normal clique came in. As a reflex I looked down and tried to look absorbed in my book in a hope to appear invisible to them. They took notice though. Whether it was my new look, Andy sitting there, or a combination that caused them to notice me I'm not sure. I think it was a combo"

As they realized who their wrestling boy wonder was seated next to they called him over and started in with the typical jeering of me. "Freak" "Basketcase". I didn't want to look up. If they did they would see the tears form in my eyes, threatening to fall. The hair in my face had always given me protection before; a shell that protected me from their laughter. The layers of clothes had always formed another barrier which I gave up for the day.

"_How are you weird,"Claire asked Andy _

"_He can't think for himself," I answered for him. _

"_She's right. I can't think for myself," he answered with a wry smile. _

"Well there goes Saturday," I thought though not sure if I was thinking about this past one or the next one. He can't think for himself it takes more than a day for people to change right?

"Go sit with your friends, Sporto." I snapped at him and turned back to my book. I didn't mean to but I wasn't feeling as brave now as when I left the house. Maybe if he went over to them they would forget about me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him stand and go over to his friends. He tried but he wasn't strong enough or so I thought.

"Knock it off guys, leave her alone."

What the...? I looked up and he was confronting the other sports.

"What the hell has gotten into your Clark?" asked Bill. Bill was an ass, a big ass who stood about six foot four and weighed at least 220lbs. He wasn't a wrestler but a football player. They all hung out together due to a common love of athletics I guess. "She's a freak."

"Yeah a freak." I glanced at the other one. He was a wrestler. I remember seeing him in last year's yearbook that I flipped through out of boredom on Saturday morning. Paul Peters or something like that was his name. I never paid much attention to roll call.

He was defending me. Andrew Clark star wrestler and big man on campus was defending me, the school weirdo. I think my mouth was hanging open in shock. The other students were watching the scene unfolding before them. The eyes of Marsha Christholm head cheerleader were burning into me. Sinking my head wasn't an option. If he was trying to be strong for me I would try to be for him as well. "She does what she wants because she wants to not because a bunch of guys in tights, or cheerleaders dictate it to her." With that comment I snorted trying to stifle a laugh and Andy glanced between his jock friends and the pretty cheerleader.

A vein in Bill's head was throbbing and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Luckily the bell rang. Andy turned and walked away from them and sat back down at the desk next to mine. He stared straight ahead his anger clearly evident. The same look on his face as when he told Bender to leave Claire alone on Saturday. "Thanks," I whispered to him as the teacher began droning on about Dickens's life.

He turned and smiled, "No problem."

I could still tell he was worried. He has just jeopardized his standing with his friends. As the lights dimmed for the start of the film he reached over and took my hand. Although we sat that way the rest of the period I wondered if he had any regrets standing up to them and I wondered if Claire would be able to do the same for John Bender.


	3. The girls team

A/N Hi, I'm very pleased with this chapter. Hope you all like it as well. I won't be updating for awhile. I leave Monday for my vacation. Malta here I come! I'll definitely work on this more when I return. Thank you for your kind reviews so far.

What can I say? The weekend was hell at the 'ol Bender household. My pop decided to lay down new linoleum in the kitchen. Why he actually decided to do it after five years of my mom bitching about it I don't know. Of course he picked Saturday. Started it while drinking a beer, ended it 2 six packs and a screwed up mess as I entered the door. Course it was my fault because I wasn't there to help. Wasn't there to take out his frustration on after his messing up the measuring and not buying enough? I came home on time for him to take out his frustration on afterwards though. Too bad he didn't pass out before I go there.

I only set one foot in the door. "There you are you good for nothing, lazy, shit head! Where the hell were you?"

"Not like you care," I said stepping past him and heading to my room. That is when I felt him grab the back of my coat. I shrugged out of it leaving it in his hands. Although he was drunk he was still fast. Turning around to face him had been a mistake. His fist connected with the side of my face knocking me off balance causing me to fall on the stairs. My back still hurts. He stormed out and told me I could fix the floor he was heading to Bob's Brewhouse. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door too. No point in staying around even if he wasn't there. The colorlessness of the brown rug, furniture, and walls was pressing down on me. I walked staying out all day and stayed out all of Sunday too. Too esing there- depressing and oppressing.

I'm late. Nothing new there. Can't believe how many of these dweebs come here on time just to be bored out of the minds. Trying to become better citizens I guess. The clock in the main hall says 10am. I've missed first period and homeroom. I've always wanted to know what the point of homeroom was. Seems like nothing happens there except the princesses gossiping and preening. Guess it's a lot of work to look like that. Hate to see them without their make-up.

Second period is gym. Thrill. Only reason to show is to smoke pot behind the bleachers with Spike and Boomer. As I enter the gym I hear Coach calling my name. Screw him I'm here he can mark it in his little book that I actually showed up for once. I flick him a bird and then I saw her, Claire.

_What's your name?_

_Claire. _

_Claire? _

_Claire. It's a family name._

_It's a fat girl's name._

Never knew we had gym together. She was sitting on the floor with a couple of the other princesses stretching. Couldn't help stopping to watch. She was wearing the "required uniform" for PE, blue shorts with white piping and a white t-shirt with "Shermer" screen printed on the front. One of her friends said something and looked up laughing. Then she turned, looked at me and smiled. I gave her a small one back. I'd have to duck behind the bleachers soon or the coach would make me play Red Rover, or Duck Duck Goose or whatever baby game they was planned for today.

"Who are you looking at, Claire?" I heard one of the other girls ask her. Think her name is Amy Jo but since they would never give me the time of day or the other way around no point in knowing it. Right? Then Claire, not answering her stood and started coming my way. "Claire?"

"Hi," she said as she came closer.

"Hi Princess. Slumming?"

She got a look on her face as though she wanted to yell at me. To walk off but then she stood her ground. "Just wanted to say hi." She was making the effort. I'll give her an A for that.

"Well hi then." We stood staring at each other.

"Okay everyone get in line today is volleyball," Coach announced.

"I better get going," I told her as the others started to line up. Needed to make sure I was out of sight.

"Get going where?"

"Hey Bender," yelled Spike from behind the bleachers. As I started to head toward my friend I heard Coach call my name too.

"Since **John Bender** has decided to grace us with his presence today I think he will be captain of the red team." The rest of the class was in shock. I looked back to Spike but he had already ducked behind the bleachers. Claire started towards the others and tugged my shirtsleeve.

"Not my thing man," I called to the Coach. A red vest thing flew through the air landing on my head. Those goodie goodie dorks started laughing. "What the fuck are you dorks laughing at?" Most shut up pretty fast others tried hiding their grins behind their hands. Those were the ones whose asses I wanted to kick. I tossed the red vest back to him. "I told you not my thing."

"Well it better become your thing Bender because if you fail this class you will be taking it with me again next year. No gym, no graduation."

"Come on John," said Claire looking at me. "It will be fun." That girl has one weird idea of fun. Nothing is fun about hitting a ball over a net. Then she grabbed a red vest for herself. Amy Jo pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear. Claire shrugged and got in position. Everyone was in position, waiting for me.

"What the hell." I stood on the court next to Claire. Looking around I realized no one on this side of the net, besides yours truly was male. Great. Fabulous. "Is this the girls' team?" I asked her.

"It's the red team."

"I know that but from where I am standing red means girl and blue means boy."

The other team served and I didn't notice. The ball hit me in the head. More laughter. What the fuck? That guy who did that is toast. Storming to the other side of the net I stood in front of him. "You think that is funny?"

"Not like anyone will notice with that bruise you already have." The guy remarked.

I pulled back my fist, it was just itching to make contract with one of these morons' noses.

"Mr. Bender what do you think you are doing? Get back on your side of the net. Want detention on Saturday?"

"I'm not through with you," I said poking the guy in the chest and heading back to my place on the girl's...excuse me, the red team. "I'll be there anyway so go ahead and give me detention."

"What an ass!" Someone said. Teaches me to come to the gym but it was snowing. It's too fucking cold outside to hang out behind the stadium bleachers. Forget it. I'm out of here. Not much they can do. Instead of going back to the red team I left leaving Claire to stare after me.


	4. Taking a chance

A/N Hi I wasnt sure where to take this one and so that is why I hadn't updated it in a bit. Plus vacation. But Im again inspired and looking forward to writing on this story. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Once again I do not own "The Breakfast Club" all characters you didnt see in the film belong to me. No money is being earned through the writing of this story...

* * *

The weekend was uneventful. I stayed in Saturday night and didnt go to Stubby's party. I could have and avoided the sounds of my parents yelling but I stayed in and decided that it wouldnt hurt to catch up on history. Mr. Steven's hinted that we would be having a test on the Teapot Dome Scandal. Sunday my mom took me shopping to spite my dad. The fight they had the night before was because of her credit card bill at Lord and Taylor so what does she decided to do? Buy me a new outfit and run it up higher. The outfit is great too bad I feel guilty everytime I look at it. Just a pawn in their on going battle. Knowing that made dating John Bender look even more appealing.

The first period was uneventful. I didnt see any of the others from detention. I was relieved. I was being honest with them on Saturday when Brian asked if we would still be friends today. I wish I wasn't because I liked them. I really did but I've worked hard to get where I am and I just don't know if I could do it. I was counting on being prom queen. I was pretty okay not seeing any one I was friends with until between homeroom and second period.

"Claire!" called AmyJo waving me over to her locker where she stood with a bunch of other girls from our clique. Plastering a smile on my face I joined them. I never realized how shallow they were. "Have you gotten asked to the prom yet?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going." I really wasn't my parents were trying to use the prom as a power play with each other. My dad wanted me to go and my mom wanted me to go but their ideas on how I should go, limo vs the beamer, and how much my dress should cost were the two big debates. Mom wanted me to wear her old dress and dad wanted to spare no expense and get me whatever dress I desired. I think it would reduce the conflict if I just decided to stay home or just hang out with my brother instead of dealing with the stress.

"But you have to go Claire," said Jenna.

"Yeah if you don't go it looks Marsha Chritsholm will be queen." Lori nodded her head in the direction of the cheerleader clique where Marhsa, a very pretty blonde was fixing her mile high bangs with a can of hairspray the size of a small fire extinguisher.

"Like that would suck so much." Declared AmyJo. "You just have to go Claire. Now who is worthy to go with you?" A few names were being discussed, one of which was Andy Clark. I wondered how he would deal with Allison. They had really hit it off on Saturday. Well I know that my makeover did help them along a bit but I think he liked what he saw, the true her, before it just as much. I just pushed them in the right direction.

"Speaking of Andy did you hear about English class," asked Jenna.

That brought my attention back to the conversation. "What happened in English class?" Before I got my answer the five minute bell rang. There wasn't time to find out but I'm sure I'd hear it before long. Good gossip doesnt go away just because the bell rings.

AmyJo and I dressed out and wandered into the gym. Rumor had it today was volley ball day. I hate volley ball. Not really its actually kind of fun but it always bruises my arms and breaks my nails. Looking around and realizing the coach wasn't there yet we sat on the floor near two other girls we knew and began stretching. Not that we really needed to but it was a reflex. Yeah we were teasing. I was never self conscious about little things like that until Saturday. I never even noticed that I was doing it.

"So what happened in English?" I asked AmyJo hoping she would know.

"Oh my god, Claire. I can't believe you didn't hear. So like what happened was that Andy Clark. God he's like sooo hot. Anyway he apparently likes that grody girl. The one that is kinda scary and quiet. She wears black all the time, draws and like never says anything."

"Allison?"

"Yeah that's her name. I mean you and Andy would be like the most awesome couple but Allison?" She gave a shrug. "Marsha apparently couldn't believe it. Jenna said that ..."

But I wasnt paying attention. I was thinking about how impressed I was with Andy. He did it, he stuck up for his friends. I tuned back into what AmyJo was saying. "You know Claire, Andy going with Allison is like if you were to turn around and go with...I don't know I can't think of anyone that bad. It's throwing the whole social system into... like a mess."

I couldnt help giggling. I liked AmyJo but she could be an airhead sometimes. "The word you're looking for is Chaos." That is when I noticed Bender. I sort of knew he was in my Phys ed class because his name was called during role but I dont think I had ever seen him actually in the gym unless it was to hide behind the bleachers and smoke. He didn't look much different from Saturday except the lights flashed off the diamond stud in his ear; my diamond stud in his ear. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. If Andy could be seen with Allison could I be seen with John Bender?

"What are you looking at, Claire?" AmyJo adjusted how she was sitting so she could see who I was looking at. "What the hell." I said shrugged my shoulders and stood up. I couldn't believe I was about to do it.

"Oh-My-God!" I heard my possibly former friend say as I started to walk over to where Bender was. I wanted to reach him before he ducked behind the bleachers to smoke pot with his friends. Didn't want to look too eager though.

"Hi," was all I said putting the ball in his court.

"Slumming Princess?" he asked with a smirk. I almost just walked away but no, I wasn't going to let him get away with pushing me away. I made the effort. He didnt think I would. I didn't think I would. Yet here I am standing in front of him. Now Im babbeling to myself.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'. I noticed he had a bruise on the side of his face. I could only imagine where that came from. While my parents where home argueing about what amounted to having too much money. John was obviously getting his dad's fist for something just as petty.

"Well hi then," he answered. The look he was giving me was the same one he gave me in Vernon's closet. The look that gave me butterflies in my stomach. We just stood like that looking at each other wondering who would turn away first. Then the coach called and said it was time to play.

"I better get going," he said.

"Get going where?"

He looked over to the bleachers where one of his pothead friends popped their head out and called to him. "Hey Bender!"

John Bender isn't the PE kind and I sort of felt bad when the coach called and made a big deal about him actually attending. "Since John Bender has decided to grace us with his presence today he can be captain of the red team." If he hadn't been talking to me he could have had time to duck behind the bleachers. Oh well he could probably use a bit of class participation. I tugged on his sleeve and led him over to where the net was set up.

"Not my thing man." He didnt see the coach toss a red vest to him and it landed on his head making the rest of the class laugh. "What the fuck are you dorks laughing at?"

Some stopped laughing but others just kept going. Then John tossed the vest back. "I told you man, not my thing."

"Well it better become your thing Bender because if you fail this class you will be taking it with me again next year. No gym, no graduation."

"Come on John," I whispered to him. "It will be fun." He gave me a funny look and then put the vest on. That caused a few more snickers from the other team. He looked around and asked why he was on the girls team. In a way he was right when he said it looked like red stood for girls and blue for boys. There were just a few more girls than boys in our class and well, we are all cliquish even here. While he was still trying to figure out how to tie it on Josh Patterson served. The ball skimmed the top of the net and hit Bender in the back of the head. Automatically I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. I couldn't believe they would do that. Actually I didn't want to believe they would do that but he was on their turf and he didnt seem so tough when he tried to participate.

He approached the net and yelled, "Do you think that's funny?"

"No one will notice with the bruise you already have," replied Josh. At his point Bender was starting to lose his temper. Couldn't blame him he was trying and they were being assholes. He slipped under the net and stood nose to nose with Josh. It was more like chest to nose since Josh is a bit on the short side. Then the coach stepped in and threatened him with detention. Not Josh the guy who was causing the problem but John.

At first it looked like he would be coming back to play but then someone said he was an ass and he left. He walked out just like that with the coach yelling about detention behind him. Not like detention is much of a threat since he has at least eight weekends already with Vernon.

I looked at AmyJo who was just looking after him shaking her head and muttering about what a loser he was. What the hell did she know? She didn't know John Bender anymore than she knew Allison, or me for that matter. I don't know what got into me but I took off after him leaving my friends and classmates even more stunned.

It was cold outside and I was pretty sure he headed for the football field. I ran into the girls' locker room and got dressed. I opened the door and ran into someone with a big crash.


	5. Hall Passes

A/N Okay Brian is hard to write. I hope I did an okay job on him. Next chapter more Bender. I promise since he seems to be everyone's favorite. Still don't own The Breakfast Club. Wish I could have seen the MTV Awards and the cast back together (well for the most part)

* * *

. 

My weekend was pretty uneventful. My dad picked me up after detention and didn't say a word. My mom is a very vocal disciplinarian. On the other side is my dad and he expresses his disappointment by giving you the silent treatment. Combined the two of them make a pretty effective front. Mom yells and when you look to dad for help or to say that the point you made was valid he just gives you the sad eyes and shakes his head. It makes me feel awful when they do that. Its not even good cop bad cop its just bad cop and disappointed cop.

I never realized until they started in again on Sunday how much I hated it. They never did stuff like that to my sister. Then again my sister could do no wrong. But for me it was always, for as long as I can remember, "Brian study", "Brian your going to be an astrophysicist", "No, you can't play baseball what if you get hit in the head and get brain damage?" And Sunday morning it dawned on me as my mom was still punishing me for having detention, as if that wasn't punishment enough in its own right, that Andy and I had a lot in common. His dad was the same way with wrestling as my mom was with my academics. I loved school but they were taking that love and making it something I didn't enjoy anymore. That made me wonder if being an astrophysicist, brain surgeon, or molecular biologist was something I wanted for me or was it what they wanted for me and that was what I was pondering as I headed down the hall to Mr. Hashimoto's office in the middle of study hall.

"Claire Standish, aren't you supposed to be in class?" I heard Mr. Vernon's voice as I approached the corner near the locker rooms and gym. I stopped a second to listen.

"I should be but I...I'm not feeling well."

"You look perfectly find to me, missy. Where is your pass?"

I'm a hall monitor during seventh period. Not something I wanted to be but my mom asked, no she told me to apply because it would look good and responsible on my college applications. All it did was get me a hard time from the sports and stoners who skipped class. On the other hand maybe today being a hall monitor would come in handy. I dug through my backpack and found a pen and a pile of hall passes. Technically I couldn't hand them out I just had them because Mr. Gregory who teaches Algebra and is the teacher who all the hall monitors report too, asked me to pick up a pad or two from the storage room. And technically it wasn't permitted to forge signatures, in fact it was a crime but regardless of what Claire had said Saturday about not being able to be friends I still thought of her as one. So I did what I thought a friend would do I filled it in and signed it with the coach's signature.

"So. I'm waiting Miss Standish."

"I know I have it here somewhere." As I rounded the corner I saw her digging through her purse and Mr. Vernon standing next to her tapping his foot impatiently. Taking a deep breath I forged a head book in hand pretending to read and ran right into her.

"Ow!" She rubbed her arm and I slipped the pass to her. Over the top of my book I could see her surprise and I apologized. I didn't mean to bump into her so hard.

"Don't you go anywhere, missy." Mr. Vernon hissed at Claire, and then to me, "Johnson!" I stopped in my tracks turned.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Let me see your hall pass."

I took it out from between the pages in my book and showed it to him. "Fine go on your way."

"Oh and I found mine," said Claire to him sweetly as she handed him the hall pass I slipped her.

"You too. But don't let me catch you dawdling in the bathroom." He stormed away muttering about how worthless kids were and I continued on my way towards Mr. Hashimoto's office not expecting a thank you from Claire.

"Brian, wait up," she called and jogged to reach me. "Thanks for the pass. I don't know what I would have done had I gotten detention again."

"No problem." We walked a moment in silence. "So why aren't you in class?"

"I was looking for Bender."

That caught me by surprise. "Bender? You were looking for John Bender?"

"Yeah, he showed up for PE today and well the others in class were giving him a hard time so he stormed out. I wanted to make sure he was okay. Guess he got lucky and just missed Vernon. Then again I had to change back into my school clothes. So where are you off to?"

"Guidance Counselor."

"The lamp again?"

"No, not the lamp. I just realized something yesterday and thought maybe he could give me some insight."

Claire looked at her watch and then said, "Let's go to the library. You can tell me about it instead."

"But the pass is for going to Mr. Hashimoto's office."

"Is anyone going to give you, the smartest guy in school a hard time about being in the library? Then let's go. I don't know where Bender went and its not that much time until the next bell rings so we can just talk a bit. I've got to be better than Hashimoto to talk to."

I smiled. It was pretty cool Claire Standish wanted to hang out with me. Of course the library was a nice neutral place one that she could use as an excuse in case she decided that talking to me was too dangerous to her reputation. In other words easy to claim that I was helping her with an assignment rather than her friend but I was okay with that. It was a start. So together we headed down to where we spent Saturday.

We didn't talk on the way but once there we went up stairs and sat on the floor where we released our secrets before. "So are you and Bender like and item or something?" I asked her.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I'm not really sure. I do know I like him." She blushed a little bit when she said that. "But you know I didn't plan on ever talking to him again. Then I heard about Andy and thought if he could do it I could do it."

"What about Andy?"

"You haven't heard?" she asked surprised. I shook my head in the negative. "I'm surprised its pretty big gossip. Of course since I just ran out of Phys ed to chase after Bender it may be old news by now."

"Just spit it out, Claire." She peaked my interest and then went on talking about herself. Yeah she was conceited but she was talking to me.

"Fine. Andy and Allison are apparently a couple. I don't know all the details but I heard it from AmyJo who heard it from Jenna who heard it from someone who has English with them first period."

"That is terrific. Allison deserves to be happy." It was true. She was a bit odd but she was odd in a good way; a way that made her unique and special not freaky, at least in my humble opinion. "She and Andy really seemed to make a connection."

A dark shadow passed across her face as though she was thinking hard. "Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it was just a rumor?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if Andy and Allison aren't really a couple and I just chased after John Bender?" She looked really worried.

"If they aren't a couple then they are fools and you are a bigger person for standing up and going after Bender. If you really like him that is."

"True. I just don't know if I can handle it alone. So why were you going to Hashimoto?"

I explained to her about how I realized my mom was just like Andy's dad and I wanted to find out what I really wanted to do with my life. "So have you given it any thought?"

"Just know I don't want to be an astrophysicist or a lamp maker."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about..." I was cut of by Larry Lester.

"Brian?"

"Hey Larry." I was surprised to see him. As far as I knew he was still home sick due to the whole taping of his butt cheeks incident. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," he said eyeing Claire suspiciously. "Didn't know you knew any of the popular people." I could understand how he would a bit nervous around anyone of a higher social status than himself after last week.

"Claire, this is Larry. Larry, Claire." I said in way of introductions.

"The Larry?" she asked shaking his hand but looking at me.

"You told her," he asked with indignation filling his voice. I shook my head but he continued, "I can't believe you would tell her."

"He didn't tell me anything. It's not like something like that wouldn't get around."

"Yeah that's right you popular people have no lives except to make the rest of us miserable. I'm sure you had a good laugh over that huh?"

"That's enough Larry. You don't know her."

"And you think you do? She's a princess." He shook his head in disgust and waved his hand and started to walk off. Then he turned back. "Once she has used you to do your homework she will rip you to shreds. When she does that don't come crying to me." And he was gone.

I just looked after him as he walked quickly away his butt still in obvious pain. "And we thought only Andy and I would have a hard time," Claire said.

"I never thought he would act that way."

"Yeah but after what happened"

"I guess he is right to be a little resentful. So are we friends?"

"Well I did run after Bender. It's questionable that I have other friends now." I gave her what I hoped was an incredulous look. "But even if I do...yeah we are friends." Progress and I was impressed since Saturday she was the first to say that it wouldn't happen.


	6. Lunchtime

A/N Well not as much John as I anticipated. Hope you all like this chapter though. So far it's my favorite. Thanks for the reviews everyone. They mean a lot to me.

* * *

Lunch. Lunch was the only other time during the day that I would actually see Allison and I was really looking forward to it. I understood though after first period English what she must have felt like everyday. I was used to people staring at me because I was number one, a winner, a champ, but now they were staring at me not with admiration but with curiosity. It made me feel a little self conscious. I could do this right? Could I go out with Allison and still be who I was before?

I thought about that question through homeroom, second period and third as well. The more I thought about it the more I realized that it wasn't so much sitting next to Allison this morning that changed who I was; it was all of them on Saturday. Allison in particular, changed who I was. It wasn't anything drastic; nothing outward. It was something small within me. Before where I was member of a team and had to be of one mind and one voice, I was now starting to sing my own tune.

"Hey Andy." It was Bill. I could feel my stomach clinch. I really didn't want to deal with him anymore. He started ragging on me in calc and it was all I could do not to haul off and hit him. I turned to face him. "What do you want, Bill?" No one else from our group was around which was odd since we were usually the first in the cafeteria. Athletes with big appetites need more time to eat.

"Hey man, I only want to know what has gotten into you. Did the body snatchers stop by your house this weekend? First you say weird shit about Larry Lester being human when last week it was obvious you could have cared less. Hell you are the one who taped his ass. Then you get all cozy with the freaky girl. What's going on?"

"Maybe I realized that Larry has just as many feelings as I do and maybe I like Allison."

"Come on Andy. You can have any chick at Shermer. Shermer or over at Madison for that matter. Not that they have any hot girls there."

I started to walk away from him. "Marsha wants you man and you were there in English holding hands with that basketcase. Marsha Christholm for Christ's sake. You can't ask for anything better than that. I'd kill to go out with that girl. What the hell is going on?" He said grabbing me by my sweatshirt and turning me around. I could have totaled him right there on the spot but he had been a good friend, which was the only thing holding me back.

"I've already told you."

"What has that girl holding over you?" He yelled. People in the hall turned to watch what was going on. I looked at them watching us and then I looked at Bill and realized he was scared. The fact that I could break away and make up my own mind about people was frightening him. "You give her a pity fuck and she's now pregnant?" I was seething.

"Yo, Andrew my man." I turned my head to see John Bender coming my way. "This guy giving you difficulties?"

I had to smile at the look of surprise that crossed Bill's face. He released my shirt pretty quick. "No. Everything's cool Bender." I straightened my clothes and headed in his direction.

"Good then let's get us some lunch."

We stopped at my locker across the hall from the cafeteria. Bill was watching for a bit and then headed into the cafeteria. "Have to get your lunch?" I asked Bender noting that he didn't have anything with him.

"Thought we'd share." Was his only reply. As on Saturday he didn't have anything with him. I didn't have a problem sharing. I usually had enough for 3 with me so it wouldn't hurt. If my dad found out he'd give me hell for not keeping proper diet. "You're a growing boy, and an athlete you need all the nutrition you can get. Not eating will make you sick and then you can compete. We don't want that do we, Andrew?" I could hear his word in my head. Words drilled there from the time I was 12 and starting out wrestling at the Y.

We went in and sat at an empty table. "So I heard rumors," he said. I just looked at him. "I take it that is what you and the guy in the hall were discussing."

"Yeah."

"So are they true?"

"Yeah." I smiled thinking about how soft and cool Allison's hands were. I never noticed things like that about girls before even ones I thought I was serious about.

"Good move Sporto. I was betting that it wouldn't happen for you two. Guess miracles do happen."

"So you thought I'd blow her off?" He didn't answer. Part of me was amazed he could think that but I could still see where he was coming from. It would have been so easy for me to walk into English and pal around with my friends and just ignore her or snicker at her like I had always done with my friends, acting like Saturday never happened. "So what about your and Claire? I've heard some rumors about you too."

"There ain't anything with me and Claire. Ain't a miracle that big."

"Then she didn't look for you once you left gym?" He looked surprised. I guess he either thought I was making it up or he didn't know that she did.

In a tone that told me to drop it he said, "I didn't see the princess chasing the after the frog."

"Hey guys."

"Big Bri!" Bender greeted him as Brian sat with us opening his lunch box. When Brian saw us staring at the Gremlins lunch box he blushed a bright shade of red.

"Babyish I know but my mom insists." He pulled out a lunch very similar to what he had eaten on Saturday. "So I heard you and Allison are a couple? Is it true?"

I couldn't help but be surprised that it had gotten around school so quickly. Had it been Marsha the news wouldn't be a headline. It would have been universally accepted and no one would have thought to question it. "I guess it is."

"That is so cool. I told Claire that 2nd period."

"Second period Claire has PE."

"Well she might but she went looking for you and got caught by Mr. Vernon. Luckily I thought fast and gave her a hall pass so she didn't get in trouble. After that we hung out the library." Brian was pretty impressed with himself for coming to her rescue. He was beaming with a goofy grin on his face. I think he had a small crush on Claire himself.

I looked at John. "So," he began asking Brian, "How do you know she was looking for me? Did she tell you that herself?"

"Yeah. She felt bad about you having a hard time and went looking for you."

"I'll be damned."

Brian was saying something else about Claire and the library when I noticed Allison come in with her food tray from the hot lunch line. She was scanning the tables looking for a place to sit. I stood slightly and waved catching her attention. Smiling she started on her way over to us. I couldn't believe how pretty she was with her hair pulled back and her makeup the way Claire showed her. It amazed me that she hid it before. Just then everything moved in slow motion. I saw the foot go out as she passed by the cheerleader table catching her right between her ankles. I could hear Brian gasp as he also saw what was going down. And then her food slid off her tray and onto the floor. She followed right behind it landing in her bowl of meatless chili.

Laughter rang up all around her. People stood and pointed. I tried to get over to help her, climbing over the tables that were blocking my path. Vernon was there telling everyone to go back and continue their lunch. Reaching her was impossible. It didn't seem as though anyone was listening to him which wasn't unusual. Once I got in close enough to see her again through the crowd she wasn't there. "What happened?" asked Vernon looking at the table of cheerleaders. He knew damn good and well what happened and I knew he could have cared less. He just needed to cause the impression that he did.

"She just tripped, sir," said one of the younger cheerleaders. I didn't recognize her so assumed she was a freshman.

Then Patti Maloney jumped in. "Yeah some people are naturally clumsy. Not our fault if she hasn't learned to walk." That just led to lots of giggles from the others.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the crowd finally began to break up and turned to see Brian who simply said, "She's with Claire," and left. I supposed he went looking for them. Bender stood a little ways behind me looking quite pissed off and glaring at the cheerleaders' clique.

"She is just so clumsy, trippin over her own two feet like that." Giggles arose from her clique. "Klutzy and nutty. Andy you could do better than that," said Marsha who was the one who did the tripping.

"Like with you?" I asked her.

Marsha flipped her hair and gave me what she thought was a sexy smile and licked her lips. "Well, I could give you what she can't." Marsha was traditionally pretty. Okay she was gorgeous but she lacked substance. Substance was something that wouldn't have mattered to guys like Bill. What mattered to him was that she put out and it was well known that she put out.

"If he wants a case of the clap he knows where to turn, thanks for letting him know," said Bender. Obviously it was well known to Bender too. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. The indignant look on her face and the way she sputtered lost for words.

"W-w-who the hell asked you? You...you...Criminal."

"Oooooh," said Bender faking being scared.

"And you?" She gave me the evil eye which was less scary than her "sexy smile". "Why are you hanging with the freaks Andy? Save charity for Sundays don't bring it here and try to make the rest of us look bad. Once you get over your need to shop the bargain basement for friends," She made finger quotation marks when she said friends. "You know where you can find me." With that they all stood in sync and left.

"What a bunch of bitches!" said Bender. "You actually date chicks like that?"

"Dated. Past tense. Let's find Allison." I hoped she was okay. Physically she probably was. Mentally? I was pretty nervous to find out how she was doing, but she was with Claire.


	7. The Bathroom

A/N Okay I was mean in the last chapter but when I was in school I was a lot like Allison and the popular girls/cheerleaders would have done exactly what wrote them doing. Sucks I know. Just trying to keep some realism here and not make it too hearts and flowers. I'll make it up to her later on.

* * *

I had a great morning. Andy sat next to me in English. That surprised me. I had talked myself into believing that he wouldn't give me the time of day once today came around. Pretty negative I know but if you expect the worst it doesn't hurt as bad when the worst happens. Then when something good occurs it is even better because you thought it would be bad. So sitting next to Andy was good. Better than good because it was unexpected, hoped for but I doubted it would happen. Before I knew it he had stood up to his sport friends and it was as though I stepped into Oz. Where things were once dull and gray my world suddenly became a live with color, chirping birds and rainbows. I was floating on air. In art class second period I started a new painting. We were working with oils and it was quite abstract; very different from my usual realistic drawings and sketches. The colors were vivid and alive. Maybe because that is how I felt for the first time since seventh grade.

I don't remember much about third period which was chemistry. I was called on by Mr. Valeri. He never called on me. It was then I realized it wasn't to answer a question but to let me know that my happy humming was distracting the rest of the class. Oops. I slouched down in my chair. A few of the bimbos in my class started whispering but the teacher called their attention back to balancing the equation he had on the board. Even after he got my attention I kept drifting off into dreaming about Saturday and first period.

The lunch bell rang and Mr. Valeri called me back for a moment. "Allison, I was wondering. I know you are an excellent art student. Well my wife works with underprivileged children and they are holding a workshop next month to teach the kids about art and how to paint. I thought you may be interested in participating. There is no pay but it would look good on a college application." I loved art. I was planning on hopefully going to the Art Institute in Chicago and he was right this would look good. Part of me wondered if he would bother to ask me if I was dressed like I usually dressed. Readily I accepted. Telling Andy was the first thing on my mind I was just so excited. I should have known that with the good comes the bad. It always does come. The universe is balanced.

I shoved my things in my locker and pulled out what I would need for the second half of the day, French, Anatomy, and drivers ed. Then I headed downstairs to the cafeteria and went through the hot line. There was the usual slop to choose from hamburgers, chicken nuggets, tater-tots, salad, and chili. I grabbed a bowl of salad and asked the lunch room lady if the chili contained meat. She grunted what I took to be no so I told her I would take a bowl. Placing it on my tray I paid and headed out to see if I could find a place to sit.

All the tables were occupied since I was a bit late since Mr. Valeri held me to talk about the art and the kids. Finally I saw Andy. He waved to me. I saw he was sitting with Brian and Bender. I probably would have been surprised but after the morning I had nothing was surprising. What happened next wasn't that surprising either. Despite everything I was still in school. I didn't even realize what was going on until my knees hit the cold tile floor and the hot chili splashed up and all over the dusty rose colored cardigan I had on and my face.

Laughter rose up and surrounded me like a wall. "God you should really watch were you are going freak," said a girl's voice from near me.

"Let me through." I heard someone else say. Then I saw a pair of boots and felt a hand gentle on my arm. "Are you okay Allison?" I couldn't say anything. "Let me help you up." I let the person assist me and saw Claire looking at me with sad eyes. She started to lead me out of the cafeteria, turning to hiss at the blond with big hair, "You really are a bitch. You know that?" Then to me, "Let's go to the bathroom."

My shock wasn't long lasting; just until we got way from the smirking snickering of the others. "I hate them!"

"I know. Marsha is such a bitch," she said while wetting a bunch of paper towels. "Take off your sweater we can try to get it out before it sets. Tomato sauce is a pain to get out."

I shrugged out of my sweater and let her handle it. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Same reason as Saturday. Because you are letting me."

"I thought you were just going to go on ignoring me."

She gave me a smile. "Well if Andy didn't ignore you then I certainly am not."

"Oh my god, Andy! He saw that." He would probably never want to see me again. "I'm so embarrassed." Just then there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Just ignore that," she said about the knocking but then it persisted. "What," yelled Claire?

Brian popped his head in, his hand over his eyes. "Is everyone decent? I wanted to see how Allison is."

Neither of us could help laughing at that. "Come on in Bri." Claire waved him in. He entered hand still over his eyes. "And yes, we're decent. You can look." Cautiously he peeked through his fingers. Once he was sure we were both dressed he removed his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. It was nice to see he was concerned. Had it happened before Saturday no one would have bothered with me but here was not only Claire but Brian too. Of course it happened because of Saturday. Had I not gone and had I not hit it off so well with Andy it wouldn't have happened. I tried to decide if it was worth the transformation from invisible to obvious, or not. Was Andy worth it?

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I guess. It's just a scrapped knee and a bruised ego, but nothing that is too bad." There was another knock on the door.

"That's probably Andy and John," said Brian and started for the door.

"I don't want to see him." Both Brian and Claire looked at me like I was nuts. "Fine John can come in but not Andy. I can't handle seeing him right now."

"You're just embarrassed right now. He knows it wasn't your fault," said Brian as he reached for the door.

"If you let him in I'm leaving." Yes, I was being a brat and bitchy but I didn't want to be pitied and I certainly didn't want to know if he thought it was my fault or not. At that moment all I wanted was to be invisible again.

"No, you're not. Brian, go ahead and let them in."

He looked between me and Claire, shrugged, and then opened the door. In came Bender and Andy.

"Bri, what took you so long to open the door? Had to zip back up after being alone with the ladies?" ask John with a grin. A blush colored Brian's face and his ears glowed a shade of deep red.

Andy pushed past Claire and stood in front of me. I looked away. "Allison, are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I just want to know if you are okay."

"Leave me alone."

I could see in the mirror that he looked to Claire. "She's embarrassed but she is okay."

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He said and took my hand which I quickly snatched away from him. "If I were to dump him now then I won't get hurt again later," my mind thought.

"I said Leave-me-a-lone," and with that I jumped off the edge of the sink on which I was sitting and went into a stall and locked the doors.

"Give her some time." I heard Claire say to him.

"Fine. She wants time. She can have time." The anger in his voice was intense. I heard the bathroom door slam as he left. I could see the others in the mirror as I peeked out the crack between the door and the stall frame.

"What now," asked Brian?

"Now?" questioned Bender. Claire looked between them and then gave John a look. "Okay okay you talk to him. I'll talk to her. And Bri..." The bell rang. "You go to class."

Claire leaned over and gave John a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised. "Fine well all meet after school." With that she and Brian left the restroom.

"So you going come out or do I have to talk to the door?" Bender asked. Slowly I opened the door and stepped out. I had taken the headband out and now my hair hung lankly in my face like it did Saturday. He leaned against the edge of the sink and pulled out a cigarette. "Since it's the bathroom I shouldn't waste the opportunity." I coughed as the flame lit the tobacco and the first smoke hit my nose. "You don't mind do you?" I just shook my head. "So did you bite your tongue off when you fell?"

I just glared at him and him back at me. Finally I said, "I just have nothing to say."

"Great then just listen. Andrew there really earned my respect when I found out he stood up to his friends to be with you. Hell I was pretty sure both he and Claire would take the easy way out and just stick to their little bands of mindless minions. Of course Claire hasn't come out like Andrew and publicly said there is something between us. I'm not even sure there is but Andrew did that for you. He is getting hassled for it." I just looked at him. "Just as bad if not worse than you are. He could have said, 'This is too much effort' and just laughed with the rest of them. Gotten his reputation back and been forgiven for being seen with you. What did he do?" He paused and then motioned with his hands that he wanted me to continue. "You know the answer." When I didn't respond he did. "He came here to see if you were okay and you blew him off."

"Its better this way."

"Better?"

"Better."

"Better how?"

"This way he can go and get his reputation back before it's too late."

"Ever think it might be too late already?" I didn't reply. "So your motives here are purely selfless." I nodded. "Altruistic aren't you? Are you really getting nothing out of it?" Again I didn't answer. "Wow you really are a candidate for sainthood. Make way for Saint Allison of Shermer. We both know that you want to go back into your comfort zone. Look at you."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look in the mirror. "This wasn't the Allison I saw earlier today. Yeah, I saw you. I told you Saturday I see you around. The Allison I saw earlier looked like a happy person. A lot of work being happy huh? Easier to hide behind the hair and the clothes isn't it?

"What do you know?"

"I know we are a lot a like." I realized then that he was talking about the act, the attitude, the image. He was talking about the person who was the real John Bender that we got a glimpse of Saturday. "It's too late for me, but you? You proved you can be who you are."

"What would you do if it was Claire?"

"Really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'd fight for her." He kissed me on top the head and opened the bathroom door. I slipped out into the hallway and started for my class.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it's too late for you either."


	8. Discussion time

A/N Not really happy with this chapter but I guess it will do. I don't when I'll be ready with the next one. I have a busy next couple days but will try to get it done ASAP.

* * *

Bender was constantly surprising me like showing up in Phys ed and attempting to participate. Even though it didn't really work out he was there. Then when I walked into the cafeteria and saw him sitting with Andy and Brian like they had been best friends forever. I had to smile at that. It was pretty cool. I would never have spoken to them if I hadn't cut class to go shopping. Yeah I would have talked Andy after all this morning my friends were talking about setting me up with him. He is a nice guy and I probably would have gone out with him just for appearances sake, they are right we would look great together but looking good together does not a relationship make. He and Allison on the other hand, I can see them together.

While Andy was comfortable with me Saturday because our social circles are pretty similar I did catch him glancing at her. At first I wasn't sure if it was because she was so odd or if it was something else. I'm a pretty romantic person; believe in monogamy, one guy one girl, a steady relationship. So it was easy to see that he was interested in her because she was different and she could see something in him that those of us who were in the same circle can't. I knew that while he liked her he was still a guy and a pretty popular one at that so there was still an ego thing going on so I thought I'd give them a little push in the right direction and give her a slight makeover. I only hoped that he would talk to her on Monday I never thought they would be going out. I'm sure no one would ever think that Bender and I would be a couple either. Are we a couple? I'm still trying to figure that out. I hope he can see that I would like to be. I've made all the effort and am waiting for him to give me a sign that he might want the same thing.

As I got into the lunch room I spotted the guys sitting at a table toward the back. I saw Allison start to head over there and then Marsha trip her. God what a bitch. Everyone started laughing. Maybe Saturday made me more sensitive to others? I don't know but I couldn't help but wonder if they would be laughing if they were the ones on the floor in a puddle of chili. Shoving my way through the crowd I helped her up. Marsha then had the nerve to tell her she should watch where she was going. "You really are a bitch. Do you know that?" That wiped the smile from her face and I helped Allison to the bathroom.

Allison was embarrassed. Of course she was. She just fell with everyone watching and was humiliated. Her shutting Andy out like she did I think was uncalled for but I can't blame her. When she told him to leave her alone I was surprised. Allison said she didn't want to see him but I thought once he was in the bathroom and she saw he still liked her and would regardless of what happened she would come around. It didn't work out that way. Allison locked herself in a stall and Andy stormed out. The remaining three of us didn't really know what to do. So I looked at John hoping for a little help and he said, "I'll talk to her, you talk to him and Brian go to class." Bet Brian was relieved. It was surprise to me that he chose to talk to Allison over Andy but then I realized it was probably a good call especially since I had German with him next.

Walking into Frau Möller's class I saw Andy sitting at the back in the corner. He was flipping through the text and rapidly scribbling out last night's homework. "Hey there."

"Hi," was all he said. Then the bell rang cutting me off before I could say anything else to him.

Frau Möller waddled to the front of the room. It was so quiet you could hear the fabric of her cord slacks rubbing together. A few people laughed. I'm sure she was oblivious to the reason. She was very punctual and strict. All she had to do was give us her infamous stare with her one good eye and the class would fall into line. "Guten Tag Klasse"

"Guten Tag, Frau Möller," we all sang in Unison.

„Today I want you to break off into pairs. You will write a short story with your partner. It's due on Friday. Now no loud talking, but first pass up your homework." I dug my German folder out of my bag, found my assignment, and passed it forward. "I wish I would have taken French." I had French my sophomore and junior years but this year French 3 was full and I still needed a language credit to graduate thus German. Oh well I would work out well when I tour Europe, which my mom already said would be my graduation gift.

"Want to partner up?" Fanny, a girl who sat on my other side asked.

"I'm with Andy," I told her and she just smiled and moved her desk over to partner with the girl on the other side of her. Then I noticed she whispered to the girl and both looked at us. I pushed my desk closer to his and said, "She is probably telling them we are a couple." He disregarded what I said and asked, "So what should our story be about?" I could hear that he was still angry.

I pretended to think a moment then said, "What about a guy who after his girlfriend is horribly humiliated in the lunchroom, and gets angry instead of trying to be understanding."

"What about a girl who blew the whole incident out of proportion and then took it out on her boyfriend?"

"Is that really how you see what happened?" I was surprised that he saw it that way. I would have thought that he would be more understanding.

"Yeah."

"Look at it from Allison's point of view a minute. She took a risk, a big one I might add, and changed her look instead of hiding and camouflaging herself in black she made herself a target. You know how Marsha is. When she wants something she goes after it. Currently she wants you."

"Like I didn't take a risk? I've been being harassed all day. Think I have had it easy? Dealing with Bill McKinley has been a pain in the ass. And before you start telling me how I should feel what about you and John? Have you told your friends about him?"

"I don't even know if we're a couple."

"Then you don't know how I feel. Once you stand up and tell people like AmyJo, Lori, and Jenna that you are seeing John Bender then you can tell me how I should react to being harassed."

"I'm not seeing Bender:"

"But you kissed him?"

I looked over and noticed Franny craning to hear our conversation so I turned my desk away. "We aren't discussing me and John we were talking about you and Allison."

"So you didn't kiss him?" he asked again. Still I said nothing and wrote my name at the top of my sheet of paper. "Yet you gave him one of your diamond earrings."

Damn! I forgot about that. "What business is that of yours?"

"Well I don't see how you can lecture me on Allison when you can barely admit you like Bender. I've heard the rumors today about you chasing after him when he left the gym."

"Just a rumor." I said as I carefully drew a heart above the i's in my name still not looking at him.

"So Brian made it up?"

"Brian told you?"

"At lunch before the whole mess happened. Are you going to keep denying that you like him?"

"No. I do like him but..."

"But what?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. I felt like when they got me to admit that I was a virgin. That if I said I was afraid of my friends and how they would react I would be a hypocrite. But if I said anything else I would be a liar. Hypocrite or liar, slut or a tease. Both double edged swords as Allison put it.

"But what, Claire?" He softened his voice the anger gone. "It's hard isn't it? I know how hard it can be. I had to decide whether or not she was worth it. I took the risk and now I'm not so sure that it was the right one."

"Is there ever away to be sure?"

"Probably not."

"So what are you going to do? Talk to her?"

"I tried talking to her. She didn't want to listen."

I felt he was giving up on her way to easily. They had something special. At least it was special to me in the world where we date for appearance sake and popularity. They truly liked and cared about one another. It might not be love now but I could see it becoming that with them. I just didn't know how to make him see it. "You could try again."

"Ball is in her court. What are you going to do about Bender?"

"I don't know. Prom is coming up."

"Have a date?"

"Well I was hoping John would go with me."

Andy smiled, "John Bender at prom? Vernon would be guarding the punch bowl all night long to make sure he couldn't spike it."

"True. But I think he would have fun. If you and Allison made up would you go with her?" I was wondering. Prom could be a marvelous incentive for her to talk to him. At least it would be if she was one of my regular crowd.

"Probably."

"Who else would you want to go with?"

"Haven't given it much thought. Probably wouldn't go. Yeah my mom would give me a hard time and say I was missing on and an important high school experience. My old man would probably be thrilled since I could use the time to practice."

"Well here is an idea. I want to go to prom. If I can't get Bender to go with me and you don't get back together with Allison want to go with me?" He looked at me as though I had grown a second head. "What's wrong? I'm not that bad am I?"

Andy gave a small laugh. "No, It's not that. I just didn't think you would suggest that since your friends have been trying to get us together."

"Well it's not like we would be together. It would be like going as friends."

I didn't even notice that while we were talking Franny had gone behind us to get a German-English dictionary. That would only prove to cause trouble later.


	9. Insecurities

The rest of the day passed with little happening. I napped through the next two periods. My last class was shop where I ran into Big Bri. Mr. Denison gave us a new assignment. We were supposed to make a cuckoo clock. Didn't sound that hard but Brian turned a lovely shade of green upon hearing it. "So because this last project will count for fifty percent of this nine weeks grading period I'll give you today off. Think of it as the calm before the storm, boys. Tomorrow I'll show you different woodworking techniques that you can use on this clock. I expect to see at least three of those used on your project. Wednesday we will discuss clock works. You will learn the principles behind them and then it's up to you to select the appropriate pieces and put them together. When finished the clock must keep relatively correct time, use three different wood cuts, and the bird must come out at the top of the hour." He went and sat down, propped his feet on his desk and pulled out a magazine. The cover said Popular Mechanic but from snooping though his desk in the past I knew that that was only what the cover said inside were pictures that would put the one in Brian's wallet to shame. But that was usually how he showed us he was done talking and we could do what we wanted so he could do what he wanted. Boomer promptly went to sleep and Spike lit up a cigarette. Mr. Denison was cool about that. He only requested two things, that if someone came to the room it was put out and that if you smoked you had to do it next to an open window.

I wandered over and took the chair next to Brian and sat on it backward. He had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "You look like you're going to be sick." I'm pretty sure I surprised him by talking to him. No one usually paid him much attention in this class. Speaking up in class usually earned him a ball of paper to the back of the head or worse. I should know I did it to him in the past.

"I don't know if I can do this." He whined. "What if it you know; it turns out like the elephant lamp? If I fail again my mom will kill me." I didn't say anything. "You think I am joking right? Exaggerating? Well you don't know my mom. Once she gets done yelling at me for failing and how I blew my chances at getting into Harvard or Yale or whichever her choice for me this week is then I'm really in for it."

"She gets physical? Gives you a cigar burn?" I asked hoping to set things in perspective for him.

"No."

"And what does Mr. Johnson do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" There had to be something that they did.

"Nothing. Well he gives me the silent treatment."

"And that is it? Lucky you." He looked at me in disbelief. "Bri man relax you have your panties so far in a bunch they are cutting off circulation to your brain. So she yells at you and he does nothing and then what? It last a few days and they tell you to study more which you do. You are a sophomore you have two more years of this dump to bring your marks back up and reclaim your position and boy wonder."

"But I won't be valedictorian. And I've got to start applying for schools next year and if they see..." His eyes began filling with tears and that filled me with horror.

"Brian, if you cry I will get every guy in here to stomp your ass so don't embarrass me or yourself." He put his head back in his hands. "Fine." I said and he didn't respond. "I said FINE!" Questioningly he looked up at me. "I'll help you with the stupid clock so you don't fail. If you need help. I will not do your homework for you."

"Thanks Bender." Yeah he was surprised that I volunteered to help. I surprised myself volunteering to help, but although was a nerd he was also pretty okay once you got talking to him. "So what happened with Allison and Andy?" He asked looking concerned Brian's problem is he is too sensitive. If he could just toughen up he probably wouldn't get half the crap he gets for being a brain. If he toughened up then he wouldn't worry so much about his parents.

"I don't know guess we will find out."

"But what did you say to her?"

"That is between Allison and me."

"Do you think they will get back together?"

What was it with Brian and questions? "How the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like I've got my crystal ball with me?" I snapped at him. Right now I was a bit more concerned with Claire. Where did we stand? Okay so Bri confirmed that she tried to come after me when I left gym. Point for Claire. She said she was on her way into the lunchroom when the Allison crisis took place. Would she have sat with us? I would assume so since she did help Ally to the bathroom. But we all know what they say about assuming. Then she said that we would meet after school. Guess in about thirty minutes we will see how that turns out.

My thoughts were interrupted by the snorts and whispers of the two sports that were in the class. They kept looking my way. "Something funny, gentlemen?" I asked.

"Bender, I don't think that is a good idea," said Brian looking concerned.

"Yeah", the one said standing and making his way toward me with his boyfriend following closely behind. "I laughing at the fact we believed the rumors about Andy Clark and that whack-job and the even funnier one about you and Claire Standish."

"And what rumors might those be?"

The first jock just stood there and stared defiantly at me but the boyfriend couldn't resist. "That Andy and Clair had been slumming with you and the freak."

"And how do you know that it isn't true?"

"Uh- Bender? I think we should just work on planning our clocks." Brian said quiet and nervously. I knew these two had given him trouble in the past including one particular stunt that was reminiscent of what happened to Allison today. Funny how they think they are so cool yet resort to the same lame tricks time after time.

"Shut up Brian. So?" I continued, "What makes you so sure now the rumors aren't true?"

"Common sense. Look at the two of you; you and that girl. Why would two of the most popular people in school stoop so low? And now they are going to prom together the rumors are put to bed." I didn't say anything. Jock number 1 high-fived his little friend and they sat back down. I watched them for a few more seconds then sat myself.

"You don't believe that do you?" Brian asked anxiously.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to believe. Andrew was crazy about Allison even I could see that and despite what happened earlier I knew she was crazy about him. Claire? She might be a princess and before it wouldn't have surprised me if she stole another girl's guy but this was different. I absentmindedly twisted the diamond stud in my earlobe. If they were going to the prom together was it really my business? I didn't even want to go to the prom. It certainly wasn't my thing. If they wanted to go together was it my concern. I knew why it way my concern because it didn't just affect me it affected Allison and she didn't deserve to be treated like garbage.

Before I knew it the half hour had passed and the bell rang. Brian followed me out to the parking lot where those old enough to drive and well off enough to have a car, like Andy and Claire would head. He didn't say a word which was probably a good thing. He tended to ask too many questions. People gave me a few strange looks. Whether it was because of the rumor or I was with Brian and not beating the crap out of him I wasn't sure. We waited for the rest of them to show up. Andy was the next to arrive looking tired. "Hey," was all he said and leaned against the side of his Ford Bronco. "So what are we waiting for?"

"The girls I guess," said Brian.

"We need to talk."

Andrew looked at me confused, "About what?"

"I'll tell you. Where can we go?"

Claire then appeared. She walked out of the main door with her princess friends. They giggled the sound carrying all the way over to where we were standing. "How do they do that?" I wondered out loud causing Brian to begin to expound on the acoustical properties of our surroundings and the frequency and pitch of their voices. "It was rhetorical," I told him and he shut up quickly. He could tell me why I could hear their shrill giggle and show me all the equations but when it came to shop...I just shook my head and watched as Claire talked with her friends and kept glancing our way. One of the girls tugged on her blouse trying to get her to follow them but she shook her head and trotted down the steps and jogged to where we were standing.

She was all smiles. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know. John said that he had something he wanted to talk to me about."

"What? Something we can all hear?" She moved so she was standing next to him and a surge of jealously went through me. What the hell was going on? I spent a day in detention with the girl, a girl I never would have considered dating or hanging out with and now I was jealous at her standing next to another guy. "Bender, get a grip," I told myself but she said something to him which I missed, and put her hand on his arm. Ally wasn't there yet. I could have just confronted the two of them about it and not had her involved. I opened my mouth to ask if they thought it was fun to hurt people but then I saw her coming around the corner of the building. She was walking slowly; her dark hair was still down in her face. I wondered how she could see where she was going. "It can wait. It's not that important."

"But..." started Brian.

"But it CAN wait." I think Bri got the clue because he didn't say anything else. I know the kid had to feel as though his loyalty was being torn but it really had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the four of us. "So what is the plan, people?"

"Well my mom has a garden club meeting until at least six and my dad is will be pulling another late night at the office 'working' with his new secretary so I thought maybe we could just hang and listen to music."

"Sounds good," said Andy.

"Yeah I guess I could for a bit but then I need to meet up with Spike and Boomer. What about it, Allison?" We all looked at her waiting for her reply and just when I was about to answer "yes" for her she spoke. "No, I don't think that is a good idea today." With that she turned and left. She looked okay when we left the bathroom and now she didn't.

"Brian?"

"I better go to. My mom will be upset if I miss the bus," and he took off running.

"So that makes the three of us," said Andrew.

"Still practicing counting I see. I think I'll go too. Wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Both of them glared at me.

"What is wrong with you Bender? I thought we were friends and there you go being...being ...boorish," she yelled. She was so cute when she was mad and her face flushed. Too bad that thought was taking my mind into areas where I didn't want it to go.

"Boorish?" I couldn't help but snicker at that one. I had been called a lot of things but I don't think I had ever been called boorish before.

"Yes Boorish."

"Better a boar than a tease," I said and headed off across campus with her cry of "Asshole," ringing in my ears.


	10. Life at Big Bri's House

A/N THIS IS AN EDIT: I posted earlier and uploaded the wrong version. If you read already please re-read the end. Nothing changed more was added. Sorry. And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I also finally got Word to work correctly and accept English spell/grammar check. Hope the previous chapters look better now without all the awful errors. :)

* * *

Today had been a long confusing day. It started out well enough, went down hill quickly and then sort of leveled off just barely scraping the bottom. Maybe because I am not as old as the other members of what I dubbed, "The Breakfast Club" I just don't get them. Well I can understand where Allison is coming from. She was humiliated today and after starting to come out of her shell on Saturday they scared her back in. I know she will be fine with a little time. How do I know? I don't she just seems very resilient to me. It's Andy, John, and Claire who I don't get.

Andy could be a little more sensitive to Allison. I know my mouth was probably hanging open when he walked out of the bathroom and just left us all there. Then there is John who acts like this big, tough guy but when it comes down to it he is actually just as vulnerable to what people think as the rest of us. He is just better at hiding it. Sometimes he fails though. I could tell those guys in shop were getting to him and playing on his doubts about Claire. Then there is Claire. Why doesn't she just come out and tell John how she feels? She obviously likes him. When I say "likes him" I mean REALLY likes him. After her behavior in gym her friends already know this. So what is the problem?

Her attraction to him in detention was pretty obvious. Maybe not at first but after the first couple hours she was intrigued. I can see that since I don't think any of us ever really had experience with someone like him first hand.

"Brian is that you?" My mom called to me from the kitchen as I came in the front door.

"Yeah I'm home. Just going to my room to study," I yelled back as I swung myself around the banister and was about to start up the stairs but my mom popped out from around the corner. "No you are not. You can do your homework in the kitchen. I need you to watch your sister and her friends while I run to the pharmacy to pick up your father's asthma inhaler. They are in there baking cookies. Make sure they don't set the house on fire," she said as she grabbed her scarf and purse.

As she opened the door I muttered, "Great." Too bad she heard me.

"Don't talk back to me young man. It's the least you can do since I had to drive you to detention on Saturday. "Keep and eye on them." Then she popped out the door. Kicking the banister in frustration I went into the kitchen where my sister Mary and three of her friends were singing along to Wham and adding eggs to a bowl.

"Hi," I said as I plopped down at the table.

My sister just grunted in acknowledgement. "Oh Steph, that's my brother I was telling you about Brian."

"Hi," she said to me.

"Don't talk to him."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he is a dork." She replied simply and her friends laughed.

"I'm not a dork."

She rolled her eyes. "My sister is a dork too," said Steph.

"Really?"

"Yeah but she doesn't live here…yet. Dad and Sylvia will be here Friday."

I decided to ignore them but maybe I was a dork. My dad told me that people who called me things like "dork", "nerd", and "geek" did it because they were jealous that I was smarter than they were. Of course I believed my dad. He was just like me when growing up so he knew what he was talking about right? Apparently not. There had to be some modicum of truth to it if even my little eight year old sister could see it. The question then was what to do about it. To be honest I was tired of being a dork. There had to be away to be cool without being a C student but I had no clue what that was.

I walked over to the wall and picked up the receiver on the phone. Who was I going to call? I set it back on the hook and dug though my book bag. I knew it was in there somewhere. Finally I found it, the student directory crumpled at the bottom. Before now I never needed it since my friends like Larry Lester I've know since third grade. I pulled it out and flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for, Clark, Andy. I went back to the phone and started to dial.

"Who are you calling," asked Mary.

"A friend."

"You don't have any friends."

"I do too." I replied listening as the phone rang waiting for someone to pick up on the other end, in my ear.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do so. Why am I arguing with a fourth grader?" She should have been in third but skipped a grade. Just then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Uh...May I speak to Andy?" I asked the woman who I presumed was Andy's mom.

"One second," she said then the line became muffled probably put her hand over the mouth piece but I still heard her yell, "Andrew! Phone call." Then I heard her remove her hand and a "Thanks mom," then "Hello?"

"Andy? It's Brian."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I need some help; do you think you could come over?" I hoped I didn't sound as desperate as I suddenly felt. His hesitation could be felt through the phone line.

"Yeah, I can come over for a bit. I've got to be back home by five thirty, six at the latest. Got to meet my old man to work out at the gym."

"Thanks I really appreciate it. I really mean that I really, really…"

He cut me off. "That's fine. What is your address?" I gave it to him, told him I'd see him later and hung up while doing a happy dance.

"See," said Mary to her friends, "told you he is a dork." Then to me, "So who is Andy?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations?"

"I wasn't being rude. I was being precocious." The girl was the devil. I took my turn and rolled my eyes back at her and settled in at the table with my AP calculus book. Unable to concentrate on the numbers in front of me I wondered what Mary would be like in high school. She was smart. My parents liked bragging that she had a higher IQ than any of us but she was also popular among her friends and had to have what was in style. I could see her being like Claire in that aspect. She certainly had the bitchiness of the other princesses down.

It must have been at least a half hour later when the doorbell rang. I looked at my paper and realized I only had one equation completed. Sighing I stood and went to go get it only to be shoved aside by four little girls all wanting to see who would be friends with a nerd like me.

"Hi, is Brian Johnson here?" Andy asked my sister who was standing there looking up at him with hero-worship. How he could get that reaction from even a kid who probably had no idea who he was amazed me. She nodded and moved out of the way.

"Hey," I said coming into the foyer. "Come on in and ignore my sister and her friends."

Mary turned and glared at me as he followed me into the kitchen. "Sorry we can't go up to my room just yet. I've got to keep and eye on the girls while my mom is out. I thought she would be back by now."

"That's okay. I like little kids," he said glancing at the kitchen door around which the girls were peaking at him and giggling. I could hear one of them whisper, "He is like so cuuuute." Eventually they made their way back in the kitchen and slid a baking sheet of cookie dough into the oven.

"So what do you need help with?" He asked eying my calc book.

I looked around to make sure my sister and her friends weren't listening. "My image."

He seemed puzzled. "What is wrong with your image?"

I'm sure he was asking to be nice but I played along anyway. "What isn't wrong with it?"

"Bri, I though we determined Saturday that we are all pretty much the same."

"We are but we also all know the line about what is inside being what counts is bullshit."

"Ohhhh I'm telling mommy you cussed," howled Mary. At times I hated her. She would be so mature one moment then revert to being a whiny little kid the next. I know she was eight but she was also Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Who was cussing?" asked my mom as she entered from the back door placing her purse on the counter and removing the bag.

"Brian!" Cried the girls in chorus.

"Brian, what I have told you about that kind of language." Then she noticed Andy. "Oh, hello. Brian didn't tell us he was expecting friends over. Are you done with your homework young man?"

"You must be Mrs. Johnson," said Andy before I could answer the homework question. "I'm Andy Clark; I hope it's not a problem that I came over." I motioned what I hoped was subtly to my calc book and that he would notice. He didn't seem to but my mom did.

"Oh Brian is helping you with your homework?"

"No..." he began and then, "yes he is."

"So which is it?"

"Yes. I'm not doing so well in …uh Calculus and he was going to try to explain today's lesson to me."

She looked at him skeptically. Guess she was a bit surprised. I didn't have kids over and if I did they were popular and wearing letterman jackets. "He is a wrestler." I said and she smiled and nodded in understanding. "Can we study in my room?"

"Go ahead. I'll try to keep the girls down here."

Grabbing my books I led Andy upstairs to my room. "Sorry about that." I said as we both laughed. "That is okay, but you think you are the one with an image problem? Your mom obviously thinks athletes are idiots." He called that one correctly. She didn't believe in sports as a part of the path to academic achievement.

Andy walked around and looked at my room, picking up my academic trophies and looking at them. Then he sat on my bed. "Guess you like Star Wars?"

How embarrassing. I didn't even think about my Darth Vader bedspread. "Yeah."

"Pretty cool movie. So what about you image do you want to change?"

"Everything:"

"That's a lot."

"Gee thanks." I knew I needed work but "a lot"?

"That isn't what I meant. You should probably have asked Claire about this. I mean image is more her department than mine."

"Are you and Claire close?"

He looked surprised at the question and then answered, "No, not really. I know her because we have the same kind of friends but we never dated or anything. Actually I don't think I ever said more than hello to her before Saturday. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Looking me over carefully he said, "No, it was more than wondering. Something is bothering you."

"I told John that…"

"What? Did Bender do something?"

"No. No, nothing like that. It's just that in shop some guys said some things and I think Bender believed them. That's all."

"What sort of things?" He sounded a bit upset but I guess I couldn't blame them.

"Like that you and Claire were going to prom together. That seemed to upset John but I told him that it couldn't be true.

"No, it's not true. I haven't asked Allison yet but I haven't asked Claire either."

"Those guys were pretty certain that you two were going."

"Who?"

"Todd St. James and Troy Patterson," I answered. I watched him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Then I asked the other question which had been on my mind. "So what is with you and Allison?"

"I'm not sure."

"But you want to ask her to prom?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course who else would I go with? Oh that's right according to my teammates I am going with Claire. Claire would love to go with John Bender, for some unknown reason, if he would just ask her."

"You don't like John?"

"I guess he is okay but still a jerk, but if Claire likes him I'll try to be nice to him. Anyway I just hope that Allison hasn't heard that rumor or she will probably never speak to either Claire or me again. But I guess back to why you called me here in the first place."

I sat on the edge of my chair waiting to hear what he would say. "You don't need an image change. Changing what you look like isn't going to help make you popular. Look at what happened to Allison today. What you need to do is have more faith in yourself. Once you have that you can try to change your clothes but do it because you really want to and not for anyone else." He checked his watch and stood up. "I need to get going."

"Okay."

"Just remember what I said. Think on it a little more. If you still really want to do it ask Claire." He clapped me on the shoulder then left. I did feel a little better if not about myself about the fact that Andy and Claire weren't going to prom together. Now just to convince Bender of that.


	11. A bad morning

A/N This chapter isn't very good but it does take us a little further on into the story and hopefully it will stop the nagging for an update. I do have a life outside of fanfic and while I enjoy writing it, it is not the only thing I enjoy. Plus keep in mind I have two stories going. If one isn't updated the other probably has been. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

**Tuesday**

I walked into school and scanned the hallways hoping to see Allison. We had to work things out and I was hoping she would arrive early so we could take care of it before first period English. I decided to wait by her locker. We didn't have English homework so she would have to stop by there to grab her books. As I arrived I saw Bender at his. As he slammed his locker shut and closed the lock I heard him mutter, "If I found out who stole by fuckin' lock I'm going to kick their ass." He turned and saw me and started to walk away. After my conversation with Brian yesterday I knew what his problem was.

"Hey Bender," I yelled. He stopped not turning but allowed me to catch up to him.

"What do you want Sporto?"

"Back to that are we? Back to calling me 'Sporto'?" He didn't say anything; just looked at me with his patented Bender smirk. "You know if you would pull your head out of your ass and quit being so quick to assume things about people you might actually have a chance with Claire."

The smirk faded. "Pot. Kettle. Black."

"I can't believe you would listen to rumors instead of asking us, people who are supposed to be your friends if they are true or not."

"Quite obvious it is."

"Really? Because I don't think so. Claire and I are friends. We have one class together. And I like someone else which you know very well."

"You like Allison? Well could have fooled me."

"Doesn't take much." I knew I was pressing it but damn, that guy really knew how to piss me off, push my buttons. Suddenly he grabbed my jacket and slammed me backwards against the lockers.

"Listen up, Sporto. What happens with me and Claire is none of your business."

"It is if you hurt her."

"Like you haven't hurt Allison? Leave her like that in the girls' toilet and then expect her to want to hang out with you. You should have been the one there for her Sporto, not me. So I really don't think that you are in any position to be telling me how to treat Claire. Got that?" Then he let go of my jacket and stomped off down the hall.

I could have kicked his ass but the last thing I needed was another detention and another detention with Bender at that. Ignoring him I started back towards Allison's locker but stopped. She was standing in the middle of the hallway looking at me. To my relief she hadn't gone back to her old style. Her hair was pulled back; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white "Relax" t-shirt. I wondered how much she had seen. "Allison," I said as I came toward her. She turned and began to walk down the hall. I jogged a bit to catch up to her. "You know you can't really avoid me. We have English together." She didn't answer but I would take that as a good sign and continued. "I know you were embarrassed yesterday and I'm sorry that it happened to you. Marsha is a bitch. But to take it out on me…"

She stopped and faced me. "I was just saving you the hassle of dumping me."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you could go to prom with Claire."

"I don't want to go to the prom with Claire." I told her as sincerely as I could. She looked surprised at that statement. "I want to go to prom with you. So," I said and went down on one knee. By this time half the school was probably watching, "Allison, will you go to prom with me?" Hesitating a moment she began to speak and then she said, "I'll have to think about it."

I heard the crowd go, "Awww," in disappointment as they broke up and started going to their classes. What the Hell? My mind cried out. "Okay. You think about it. Just so you know I only want to go to prom with you. If you want to go with someone else just say the word." We entered the English classroom and she sat down in the same seat as yesterday. I once again sat next to her and she gave me a small smile. I knew she was on her way to forgiving me.

I entered second period which was my creative writing class. The school must have been punishing me giving me Lit and creative writing back to back but at least they were with two different teachers. My old man hated the fact I was taking creative writing. Artsy classes in his opinion were for girls and "fags". At times I found it hard to believe that I was related to such a bigot. As I took my seat I got a whiff of sickening sweet perfume, Marsha Christholm sat down next to me.

"I noticed there is trouble in paradise."

"Well it started because of a certain snake," I said smiling at her. She at least had the decency to blush briefly.

"A shame that your 'girlfriend' shot you down in the hall. It would have been interesting to see what Mortica would wear to prom. Would she come in her fancy bag lady apparel or would she just wear a garbage bag." I just ignored her but she continued. "I'm still available for prom. Troy Patterson asked and I told him that I would but if you need a date I would much rather go with you."

"I don't think so." Was all I said before the final bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

"Okay class today we are going to be talking about poetry. Since spring is right around the corner…." Ms. Dean stopped and looked at the door. "Can I help you?" We all turned to see a girl standing there with her blond hair done into two long braids, wearing a pair of jeans, plaid shirt, and thick glasses.

"Uh…I'm new," she said as she shut the door and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"You must be Sylvia Jenkins." The girl just nodded. "I didn't think you would be starting until Friday."

"That was the plan but my father and I took care of everything and arrived in Shermer last night. Mom thought it would be a good idea if I started today."

"Very well. There is an empty seat by Andrew and Marsha why don't you sit there." Once she was settled Ms. Dean continued. "Now Sylvia why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

Sylvia looked nervously at her hands and Marsha snickered. "My family just moved here from Green Bay, Wisconsin. I have a younger sister who is eight and we have a sheepdog named Bartleby."

"Who is your favorite author and poet?"

"I guess my favorite author is Moliere. My favorite poet is Coleridge."

"What is you favorite poem by Coleridge?"

"That is hard he has so many good ones. Um… "Kubla Khan" .

"Does anyone else know 'Kubla Khan'"? Ms. Dean asked looked at us. No one raised their hand. "Sylvia, can you recite a bit of it for us?" Sylvia again nodded and began, "In Xanadu did Kubla...:" Ms. Dean stopped her, "Please stand up next to your chair." Sylvia stood and a couple of the princesses in the class snickered, Sylvia's pants were too short. The new girl didn't seem to take notice of their laughter. She probably had heard it before at her school in Green Bay.

"In Xanadu did Kubla Khan a stately pleasure dome decree. Where Alph, the sacred river ran. Through caverns measureless to man down to a sunless sea. So twice five miles of fertile ground, With walls and towers were girdled round. And there were gardens bright with sinuous rills, Where blossomed many an incense-bearing tree ;  
And here were forests ancient as the hills, Enfolding sunny spots of greenery."

The room was silent as she finished the verse. She had a really expressive voice.

"That was lovely, Sylvia. Now class on top of creating a portfolio of poems this nine week period you will each have to memorize and recite a poem as well. I will be assigning them tomorrow. For now I want you to think about Spring and what it means to you and begin your first poem. You have until the end of the week." The class whined and moaned about it but Sylvia seemed thrilled. Poetry was obviously something she enjoyed. Poetry and Moliere. I had to introduce her to Brian.


	12. Where's the Princess

A/N I know people who say, "Update soon", "Can't wait for the next chapter", and such really enjoy the story, those are flattering remarks, but when reviewers make it sound like writers are lazy and not updating because we are mean that is what I take offense to. Yes, maybe I am sensitive since I have 2 stories which I have major writer's block on. So I apologize for my bitchiness and as an apology gift an extra chapter today. Thanks to Alicia, Jenifer, TWBasketcase, Darkobender and everyone else who has reviewed.

* * *

It's really not Sporto's business if Claire and I are going out or not. Would have been nice but realistically he is more her type. Yeah he denies that they are going to prom together. The shit of it is that I don't even know if I want to go to their stinkin' prom. It's nothing that I ever considered. I mean look at me. I'm the bad boy, the rebel, the criminal and worse things that they call me around here. Goin' to prom isn't something a guy like me does and if a guy like me does go he certainly doesn't go with the head princess. Girls like DeAnn Patroni in her black leather motorcycle jacket or even someone like Allison but girls like Claire don't look at guys like me let alone go to the prom with them.

No, I'm not an activities person. There is no Latin Club. No hangin' out with the drama dorks, hugging other guys while wearing tights. Hell apathy and lack of school spirit are a part of who I am. Or are they?

I skipped first period today. No way I was gonna go and sit there while the teacher drones on and on about something that I could care less about that doesn't make a shit load of difference in my life today or even ten years from now. Like I need to know about the War of the Roses. What for?

Last night a warm front came through. Stormed like a bitch but today it made it up into the 50's and gym is outside. All the better. The smoke from the pot doesn't build up. The wind keeps it pretty unnoticeable. So I headed out towards the field. The dickweeds from yesterday were out there stretching and whining about how cold it is. Spoiled brats. Hell the heating broke in our place over two months ago. Think the old man spent the cash to get it fixed? "Suck it up, Bitch," he yelled at my mom when she complained. While he was at work I volunteered to try to fix it, too bad the old man came home and kicked me in the ribs for it. Sneaky bastard came up quietly and just nailed me. "What the fuck do you think you are doing you no good, ugly little punk? Keep your hands off it."

"It's already broken"

"Yeah well we don't need you to fuck it up worse. Get upstairs. Wait run down to the 7-11 and pick me up some cigs." He threw a Lincoln at me. "Don't try to short change me."

So being cold is something I knew about. Those little rich dicks didn't have clue.

I ducked behind the bleachers where Boomer, Spike and Mahoney were hanging out.

"So where is your richie girlfriend," asked Boomer laughing.

"I ain't got no richie girlfriend."

"What was the chick you were being mighty friendly with yesterday?" Spike said and high fived Boomer.

"If Johnny was with a richie he was probably charmin' her to get in her pants," said Mahoney as he took a long drag on the joint.

Mahoney was giving me the out.

"_You'd probably tell all your friends you were sleeping together just so they would forgive you for being seen with me."_

Claire's words from Saturday echoed in my head. "Nothing like that. She was in detention on Saturday and we just had some unfinished business." I told them and hoped I sounded convincing.

Then Boomer said, "Good thing you took care of it yesterday I don't see the little red fox out there doing stretches with the losers," and took the joint from Mahoney.

He was right. I peeked out from around the aluminum bleachers. I didn't see Claire out there. I felt a weird sensation then realized I was actually worried that she wasn't in class. The other princesses like that AmyJo girl that she was talking to yesterday, were there so I doubted that she skipped to go shopping. If she had she would have taken them with her. I passed Allison in the hall on the way out here so I know that Ally wasn't with her.

Was she sick? Mentally I slapped myself. What the fuck was wrong with me? She was a dream and nothing to get worked up over. I just had to keep reminding myself of that. The really question was whether or not I could keep myself believing it.

Rest of the period was uneventful. The dickweeds played their game, the coach blew the whistle for everyone to go inside to change back to their school clothes, and then the bell rang. I debated whether or not third period was worth it. As I stared down the hall I heard a female voice yell, "You!" I didn't stop. Why would I? I didn't know they were talking to me. Then I heard her call, "You," again and felt a hand on my arm. I turned and there was AmyJo. She was pretty. Not even close to Claire but pretty anyway. She was about five foot two, dark permed hair and big blue eyes. I shook her hand off my arm. The last thing I needed was people thinking I was after this princess too.

"What do you want?"

"What did you do with Claire?"

"What did I do with Claire? Oh…you mean talking to her yesterday?"

"No, I mean what did you do with Claire? You have her tied up and hidden somewhere don't you?"

I just glared at her. Who did this little thing think she was? I decided to ask her, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Duh! I'm AmyJo. You are such a stoner you don't even know who is in your gym class."

The brain dead using sarcasm just isn't funny. It just makes her look even dumber. "AmyJo? Did you use too much hairspray this morning?" I asked eyeing her mile high fluffy bangs. She looked back at me puzzled. "Because if you didn't you are just naturally stupid." She opened and closed her mouth a couple times in surprise. "Don't do that this close to the cafeteria. Tuesdays are fish stick day."

Finally she seemed to get some of her composure back. "Then you don't know where Claire is?" I shook my head. "Well then maybe she is home sick. Better there than here where you can try to put your low classed paws on her. Hmmpf." Then she turned and sauntered down the hall.

It wasn't a good sign that her friends didn't know where she was. Maybe it was right that I worry. To hell with third period. I went to my locker and dumped whatever I didn't need in it and took my coat out of it. Once I left the school grounds, tactfully avoiding being seen by Vernon I might add, I realized that I didn't have a clue where she lived. I had it narrowed down just due to the type of car her daddy drove but an actual address would be nice.

I hiked down the street to White Castle. There was a pay phone there and hopefully there was still a phonebook. Chances are that Boomer, Spike, and Mahoney already ripped it off. They thought shit like that was funny. Okay I did too or maybe not. Those four "Breakfast Clubers" made me reconsider some things. I hate when people make me look closely at myself. Surprisingly there was a phone book there and luckily it was the white pages. Flipping through I found a listing for Standish, Blackwell and Jennifer; obviously her parents. Below that without an address was a listing for Standish, Claire and a phone number. Nothing like having your own phone line; a princess phone for the princess. I just bet she has a pink bedroom with white furniture, a canopy bed, and tons of stuffed animals.

"Stop it, John" I said to myself. "It's not her fault she got lucky and was born into a rich family." I was right although it didn't make me feel much better. I tore the page out of the phone book. And old man and his wife gave me a dirty look as they walked in to the restaurant. I flipped them the bird.

_Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?_

Checking the address I realized I was pretty correct in where I thought she lived. The question remained how I was going to get there. Not having a car sucked. Bus it has to be. I hate the bus. Always smells like piss. Once again it was probably Boomer, Spike, and Mahoney. I really need to get myself some new friends.


	13. Being Bad

(A/N Sorry this chapter is short. I haven't really had time to write but thought I would put something out anyway. I'll up date this one and the other as soon as I can. Hope you all had a good weekend. Oh and once again I do not own the characters from the Breakfast Club and I am making no money off of this story.)

* * *

I couldn't believe John acted that way. What was his problem now? I just didn't get it. He seemed okay when I left him and Allison in the girls' restroom but a mere four hours later he is acting as if Saturday never happened. The thing is Brian seems to know what is going on but he is being pretty closed about it. I'm sure Bender threatened him with breaking his scientific calculator should he talk but it's pretty shitty that he won't tell me what is wrong with John. Brian after all was the one who made such a big deal over what would become of us after Saturday. Keeping secrets from your friends just isn't something that is done.

We had talked about meeting at my place. We have a pool house out back and it would be a nice place not to be disturbed. While I was sitting in the library yesterday with Brian I realized it could be kind of a Breakfast Club clubhouse. Maybe I was feeling overly optimistic that we would all want to meet and hang out, or maybe I was afraid to see how the other half lives, or maybe I didn't want to answer questions from my mother about my choice of friends. Anyway that was the idea then when Allison and John didn't want to because they decided acting weird was more fun, Brian remembered he had to get home it sort of fizzled out. Andy decided if they weren't coming then he wasn't coming either. Great. Why did I suddenly feel like I was the only one who was making an effort?

Since I had cancelled hanging out at the mall with AmyJo, Jenna, and the others to hang out with my new "friends" who then didn't want to hang out with me I really had no choice but to go home and do my homework. When did I ever do my homework directly after school? Last time might have been sixth grade when my dad found out I wasn't doing very well in math. It only happened one time though because I pouted and acted so disappointed not to be able to play with Jenna that he stopped forcing me to study.

"Claire," call my mother, "there is a boy on the phone for you."

"I'll take it." I wondered who it was. My friends all had my private number and those who didn't weren't people I would talk to. "Hello?"

"Claire? It's Brian."

Of all the people I didn't expect it to be him. I was hoping it was John. "Hi."

"Uh…I need your help. Andy said you would be the best person to ask."

"What do you need help with?" The line went silent. "Brian are you there?"

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"You are the one who called me. So talk." I didn't mean to be abrupt with him but I had for ten seconds, gotten my hopes up that it would be Bender. It was Brian and if nothing else maybe I could find out what was going on from him.

"I want a make over."

He wanted what? I wanted to laugh but I could hear the seriousness in his voice so I held it in the best I could. "A make over?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of my image. I'm tired of dressing how my mom wants me to dress. Heck even my little sister thinks I'm a dork. I asked Andy for help but he said that I should talk to you about it."

I wondered how I could make him over. It wouldn't be hard. He wasn't bad looking, okay a little skinny but I could see that he had potential. It would take some work but if I could help someone like Allison helping Brian wouldn't be that big of deal right? "Okay Brian I'll do it. What's your address and I'll swing by and we can go to the mall. It doesn't close 'til 9 and it's," I looked at the old fashions alarm clock on my dresser, "seven now. That gives us two hours to get started."

"I can't do it now. My mom doesn't like my leaving the house after six. She gets worried that Ill become involved in a gang or something."

I rolled my eyes. "If you want to change your image you need to change more than your clothes, Bri." Really it isn't enough to look the part he would need to act the part too. Its not just clothes that make you popular although they were a big part of convincing people, I mean take away my expensive clothes and make up and I'm just as vulnerable as Allison. The main difference is that I have the ability to look confidant even when I'm not.

"I know that but she is still pretty pissed about the whole elephant lamp thing and it's probably best if I don't set her off."

"Well how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? After school I have uh.. cough Balletcough."

"Did you just say Ballet?" Okay now I had to laugh.

"Yes I said Ballet. Men do dance ballet you know. Look at Baryshnikov. It's as close to a sport as my mom lets me play. Okay." I couldn't help thinking how Bender would rip him to shreds if he knew that Brian took ballet. I tried to remember his reaction.

"_I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need, is a lobotomy and some tights." _

"_You wear tights?" _

"_No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform." _

"_Tights."_

The boy did need some serious help. "Okay then how about during school?"

"You mean like skipping?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"I mean skipping. We can hop the Metra downtown and shop there. No point going to the mall here and getting caught. I'll meet you at the station at 8:30. Dress nice…not too nice but well enough to blend in with the commuters. Don't want someone to see us."

"What if we do get caught?"

"Then we spend Saturday in detention with Bender."

"You've got to be joking! I cant have detention again," he was starting to whine.

"Brian, if you want me to do this for you we can do it tomorrow. I'll call you in sick you call me in sick and off we go. No one will even connect us." God John Bender was rubbing off on me and he was right, being bad does feel good. Plus I was doing it for a good cause, helping Brian. I would have skipped if Jenna wanted a new pair of shoes or AmyJo wanted to get the new pink leather jacket she saw so why not skip for something important like a whole new image.

"Are you sure we can pull this off?"

Actually I wasn't but I wasn't going to tell him that. Remember confidence, part of the image? "Of course. Your parents don't think you would do anything else to get into trouble so they won't be expecting it and I know mine. My dad thinks that it was wrong that I got detention for something so stupid and my mother thinks I learned my lesson too so I don't see a problem.

"Okay then. See you at 8:30."

"Good. See you then, Bri and no flaking out." I really hoped he wouldn't. Luckily this morning he was there waiting for me when I arrived at the train station. He looked so nervous. He was over dressed, wearing a suit but he could pass as an intern or something so I wasn't too worried. When he saw me he looked relieved. "Thank god you are here."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I…do you know what I had to go through to get here? Do you? First I had to lie to my mom that I had a presentation today at school and that is why I was dressed like this. Then she insisted in driving me so I told her that I had to be at school early. I don't think anyone saw me there because I was the first one. I mean Carl's car wasn't even there that is how early. So once I saw my mom drive off I stayed put for a few minutes and then I got to the bus stop. I know I saw an old lady look out her window. You know the one with the dozen cats in her yard. What if she tells my mother?"

He was making a bigger deal out of skipping than it actually was. "Does your mother know her?"

"Know who?"

"The old lady with the cats. Brian you need to relax."

"No."

"Then why would she tell your mother you are not in school?" Even he had to admit I had a point. "Come on let's get our tickets," I said leading the way to the ticket counter. We each bought a round trip. Well I bought both. Brian looked like he was going to throw up on the ticket counter if he spoke. "Now did you remember to call me in sick?"

"I did it."

"Good." The train pulled into the station and we got on board. A nice man gave me his seat and Brian stood holding the handrail that ran along the ceiling. 10 stops and about 40 minutes later we got off at the Chicago St. and hiked over towards Michigan Avenue and Water Tower Place. When I was a child I loved coming down here. The women in their dressy clothes, all the store fronts shining, the history. Okay maybe its more like a folk tale but everytime we would come downtown when I was a child my father would tell me the story of how Mrs. O'Leary's cow kicked over a lantern which started the Great Chicago Fire and then point out the Water Tower.

"So where first?" Brian asked excitedly obviously relieved that we had gotten away with it so far.

Acutally I was rather giddy with knowing it went off so well too. Laughing I grabbed his and led the charge, "To the mall!"


	14. And then there were 6

A/N Not a very good chapter but I haven't really been that motivated to write however thought I should at least do a small update. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be better. I promise.

* * *

I don't think it surprised anyone more than it did me when Andrew Clark got down on one knee in the middle of the hall and asked me to prom. None of the so called cool kids were there and I thought it was kind of interesting how the average Joes, the ones who just get through school without being either popular or unpopular didn't care at all. Claire said that all of our friends look up to her and the others but honestly I wondered if we really did or it was what they wanted to think. Anyway I played it pretty cool though when all I want to do was get all girly, bounce up and down and squeal "yes, yes, yes". Even I had pride and part of me was still upset about yesterday although I didn't know why I was taking it out on him so I told him I would think about it. I already knew my answer was yes; he knew my answer was yes when I smiled at him in English, but it was fun making him squirm.

After English he kissed me on the cheek and I went to Hashimoto's office. It was my first visit of the week. I smiled at the secretary and she waved me towards his office as she talked on the phone. Mr. Hashimoto was bent over a thick file on his desk, probably mine. I had never seen it before, most people don't have guidance counselor files that thick, heck most encyclopedias aren't even that thick. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Allison?" He said and looked surprised. I couldn't figure out why. "Come in. Come in and have a seat."

Walking in I sat in the usual worn olive green office chair and plopped my bag on the floor next to me.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Huh? Its Tuesday, homeroom and I am here instead of saying the Pledge with the rest of them as usual."

"No, not your visit your new look." I had forgotten that I was dressing differently from when we last met on Friday afternoon. "You know I think this is the first time I have actually seen your face." I didn't respond unsure if that was a question or a statement. "I was told by your English teacher that you have been seen with Andrew Clark:" Once again I said nothing. "When I first heard that I thought that she must have been mistaken but now I see you I can see that it is true. I know that …well you aren't. …" he started to blush not sure how to tell me I wasn't Andy's type. I wasn't about to help him either. "Well I am glad to see that you are making friends, coming out of your shell. You are friends with Andrew. Do you have any other friends?"

I was hesitant to tell him but I had just been asked to prom and I was feeling a bit giddy still so I decided to give the guy a bone and said, "A couple."

"Do you mind elaborating, Allison?

"Claire Standish, Brian Johnson, and John Bender."

His eyes widened but he composed himself rather quickly. "That is quite a selection of friends." I could hear the disbelief in his voice as though I pulled a couple names out of a hat and threw them out there without reason just to say something.

"You don't believe me?"

"Now Allison…" he began in that patronizing tone he always tends to take with me and the main reason that I normally sit here and never speak. "We both know you have a problem with the truth."

"If I had told you that I was friends with Andrew you wouldn't have believed me would you? But since Ms. told you then it must be true, but when I tell you that I am friends with Claire, Brian and John you disregard it as another story." By that point the volume I was speaking at wasn't quite yelling but getting there. 'Go get some friends Allison,' that is what you have been telling me for the past two years and when I finally do you don't believe me."

"Please try to calm down and sit back down. So you claim that you really are friends with these people. I see 3 groups who you would like to be part of and…."

"Screw you! How about I tell you this, I am going to the prom with Andrew Clark. Yes, he asked ME to the prom. If you don't believe that there are about fifty students who watched it happen." I grabbed my bag off the floor and stormed out of the office. That man was an ass. I went into the girls' restroom and wiped my face. My eye make up had run. I laughed at myself for being so petty being worried about my make up. "God I am turning into Claire;" I said to my reflection smiling back at me. I wet some paper towels and wiped the black trails of mascara off my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked coming from behind me. I turned and saw a blond girl I didn't recognize. Her hair was done in two long braids and she wore thick glasses.

"I'm fine thank you."

She gave me a small smile and held out her hand. "I'm Sylvia."

"Hi, I'm Allison," I told her taking her hand. It was kind of surreal. I don't think anyone had ever introduced themselves to me before and shook my hand unless they were an adult. And they certainly didn't do it in the bathroom.

"Nice to meet you. I'm new, obviously," she said with a shy smile.

"So what do you think of Shermer so far?"

"It's different. Smaller than Green Bay but it seems nice enough." Just then the bell rang. "Uh…before we go can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Where is Mr. Valeri's chemistry room? I have that second period and have no idea where to go."

"I have it with him third. It's upstairs; almost directly above where we are. It's next to the girls room."

"Cool. Thanks," she said bouncing away.

The next two periods were pretty uneventful. Art was great as always. I loved losing myself in painting. However third period Chemistry was different; I heard the airheads in class whispering about me. By that time they had heard about Andy asking me to prom. I caught bits and pieces about how I must be easy and putting out for Andy, and how I was ruining his chances to become prom king. I had never thought about that. It wasn't as big of deal to guys as becoming queen was to the girls. I thought it would be kind of cool if Andy would be king. He was after all popular, athletic, and very cute. Then I heard someone talking about dresses. Shit that was something I hadn't given thought to at all. How would I get the money? I had some saved from my job working in the metaphysical bookstore but most of that money went into art supplies and my college fund. I guess I could take some out and use it for a dress.

Just then Mr. Valeri called on me. Of course I hadn't been paying attention. "So Ms. Reynold's could you please come up here and draw the formula for Ammonia nitrate."

I racked my brain trying to remember. Slowly I approached the front of the room. "Today, Ms. Reynolds." Standing there I wracked by brain trying to remember it and finally it came to me. I spared myself the humiliation of screwing up in front of the whole class. As I turned and walked back to my seat the popular girls looked disappointed and watched me as I walked back to my seat. They really were like vultures waiting for the prey to die before they could dine. Didn't die this time bitches, I said and gave them the finger. One of them stuck her tongue out at me. Instead of making me mad which was her intention, it made me giggle. The bell dismissing the class covered the sound.

I brought my own bagged lunch today, tuna on wheat with peanut butter, a zip lock baggie of Cheetoes ™, and a can of Yoohoo. As I made my sandwich, after all one cant put cheetoes on ahead of time or they absorb the oils from the peanutbutter and the tuna then are soggy by lunchtime, someone sat at the table. I looked up expecting to see Claire or Brian, because out of the corner of my eye I could see they were slight in build, but I was surprised that it was Sylvia.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here," she asked wide eyed.

"No, Not at all. Go ahead." I told her. After all who was I to tell anyone no. She seemed okay.

"Your sandwich looks," she paused and I was waiting to hear what insulting remark she had to make. "Great. Have you tried that combo with Doritos instead? Just as cheesy but with a little more spice."

I was about to answer when Andy plopped down next to me. "Hi ladies. He said kissing me on the cheek. Sylvia, I didn't know you knew Allison."

"We met today in the bathroom," she said and blushed. I couldn't blame her she seemed to have a small crush on Andy.

"How do you know each other," I asked.

"Creative writing." They said at the same time.

Then we had a small lull in conversation so to break it I decided to put Andy out of his misery. "I've thought about it." They both looked at me. "Yes, I'll go to prom with you."

Andy jumped up and yelled, "Yes," pumping his fist in the air. "Wonder if John will ask Claire."

"Speaking of which have you seen them today?" I normally would see Bender between second and third period but today I didn't.

"No. Haven't seem any of them. Wonder where they are?"

"Who are Claire and John?" asked Sylvia taking a bite of a Twinkie.

"Friends of ours. We sort of have our own group which is Claire, Bender, Brian and the two of us." I explained. Then I had a thought. Sylvia seemed nice enough and as far as I knew Brian didn't have a date to prom…

"Oh," she said disappointed. "I guess you guys probably don't want me hanging around then."

"You can hang around. There is always room for one more." With that answer she smiled and laughed and said, "I can't wait to meet your friends."


	15. Fashion show

I couldn't believe it. I, Brain Ralph Johnson, was skipping school. My mother would have a fit. I don't mean a little fit like she had when I had detention but my mother would have the mother of all fits. She would make the eruption of Mount Saint Helen look like a bubble in a pot of boiling water. I feel sick. Claire on the other hand looks like she is having the time of her life dragging me into stores like Ralph Lauren, and Brooks Brothers, places I have only heard of and never imagined going into until I was like forty.

"Okay okay, now what look are we going for? Preppy is good," she said talking more to herself than to me as she dragged me into another store which I don't even remember the name of. She handed me a several pairs of chinos and an armful of those shirts with the little alligator on the breast in assorted colors. Pushing me into the dressing room she told me, "Try on the pink one first."

"Pink?" Oh my god. I would be so beat up wearing pink. Didn't she realize what a two hundred pound football player could do to a guy wearing pink? "Okay Bri," I said to myself, "calm down. You just have to try it on not buy it." Then I looked at the price tag. Now I am really sick. "I can even afford to try it on." Opening the dressing room door I peeked out, "Claire?" I didn't see her. "Shit." All I could do was try them on and hope she didn't think this was a joke and abandon me. I pulled the pink Izod shirt over my head and pulled up a pair of chinos over my briefs. Just in time too. As I zipped up there was a knock at the door.

"Are you done in there? Wait ! Don't come out yet." And over the top of the door came a pair of brown deck shoes. "Put those on too. I guessed at your size I hope they fit." Nervously I emerged from the dressing room. "Let's see." She said spinning me around. "Look in the mirror what do you think?"

"It's pink."

"Pink for men is in." Then she came up behind me and flipped my collar upward. Spinning me back facing her she unbuttoned the shirt and turned me back around. "Hmmm..:" She was thinking. This couldn't be good. "Try the ochre pants with the baby blue shirt. I'm not sure pink is your color."

"Ochre?" I knew I could figure out baby blue but ochre. To me all the pants were beige or maybe light brown; tan possibly. Slipping past me she dug through the pile of pants and handed me a pair.

"Ochre. Men!"

That didn't turn out quite like what she had in mind either. "I don't know Bri." She said shaking her head after the oatmeal, khaki, and clay colored pants paired with golden rod, purple, and maroon. "I like the preppy look but I'm starting to think it's too…too...too well just reinforcing the brainy look. It doesn't look bad but I think we need to try something else."

Ducking back inside, I put on my regular clothes. When I came back out Claire was handing the piles back to a sales associate and saying, "No, I don't think this is really what we are looking for. Thanks bunches." Then she grabbed my hand and lead me back out into the mall.

"So what now?"

"Okay preppy isn't you well it is its too you and we want something different. I know!" She said and started walking past stores. We came to a Lord and Taylor. "Men's is on two." We got on the escalator and started up.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Something a bit more exciting."

"But I'm not exciting."

"You might not be but the new Brian maybe he is," she said stepping off and heading to the men's section. We came to a rack of pants in red and black. After searching the rack she found a pair in each color and handed them to me and then went in search for the matching jackets. Once she found them she pushed me in to the next dressing room. Inside it was the first time I actually saw what she had picked out. Zippers jingled and flashed in the harsh overhead lighting. While it's nothing I would have picked out for school I figured why not give it a go.

"Some really cool Nikes would look good with that. If it works we can stop by the shoe department."

As I stepped out she gasped. "Uh I don't know about this." I told her in all honesty. It was more like going to a costume party.

"Put the jacket on." She was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. Shrugging I slipped it on. Once again she stood behind me flipping the collar upward. "Okay that is cool. Sun glasses are a must."

"For better hallway vision," I mumbled as she adjusted everything.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It's a start. Try on the red:"

"Don't you mean maroon?"

"Actually its more of a scarlet," she said jokingly. "Go ahead. Try it on." I did and she liked it better than the black. "Michael Jackson, watch out," she laughed.

"Uh Claire, I'm sure you shop like this all the time but Im used to hitting the local K-Mart or Sears. I don't know how I am going to afford this."

"You don't have to." She dipped into her purse and whipped out a dark green credit card. "I've had my own Lord and Taylor account since I was ten. Don't worry about it." She looked at the pants and jacket. "Okay shoes and some other things too. This is good for one day but if you want to have a new image you have to keep it up." She stopped and thought for a moment. "I know! This way." I followed as she led the way to the back of the men's department. As we passed the register she placed our purchases on the counter and told the lady. "Could you hold this for us? We will be right back." Without even waiting for an answer she continued to wherever her goal was. "You know this is a lot of fun. I really should do this with Allison too."

Somehow I doubted Allison would be as patient as I was. She handed me a pair of white pants and a jacket. "Try this." She came back with a black silk shirt and a hot pink tie and passed them to me over the door.

"I don't know about this, Claire."

"I do so trust me."

When I came out she let out a whistle. "Wow. I thought this would be good but…Wow!"

I looked in the mirror and had to admit while I'm not Don Johnson I did look pretty good. "Now I just need a Stingray and I'm set," I laughed. "I didn't think white was appropriate until after Memorial Day."

"Rules were made to be broken and that looks good. We're going with this." She picked out a couple more jackets, t-shirt in bright colors, button up shirts, and ties.

"Are you sure Claire?"

"Positive."

After trying everything on I was beat. "How are we going to get all of this home?"

"Train." She said simply. "Once we get on it won't be a problem. Its only two pm. By the time we get to Shermer school will be out. We will go to my place and work on your fashion plan for the rest of the week."

"Fashion plan?"

"Yeah its how we 'princesses' know what to where so we don't have the same shirt on. Yeah it sounds superficial and it is but it works. Once we are at my place we can go out to the pool house and Ill fix your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah a little mousse and you will be set:"

"Not cutting it right?"

"Well maybe a little bit."

"We cant touch my hair." She gave me a puzzled look. "My mom cuts my hair. If my hair is changed…." I left the end of that statement open because I couldn't come up with anything that would compare to how angry my mom would be.

"Bri you are how old? Sixteen? It's time to decide how you want to dress and look."

Then I thought of something else. "You said school would be out by the time we get back?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be late for ballet."

"Can't you miss it?"

She was right. I was sixteen and it was time that I started to think for myself. "Yeah," I agreed with hesitation and then I wondered why I was hesitating. My mom wouldn't know if I missed today. I would just tell her that afterward I went to a friend's house. "Yeah, I'll miss it."

**  
**

By the time we got to Claire's it was going on three-thirty and we were starving. She had her family's maid make us a couple sandwiches and we headed out to the pool house. "Are you sure about this Claire?"

"For the last time yes, I am sure about this. You can pull this off. All you need is a little confidence in yourself. Now one more time; walk towards me and try not to lose the book."

"I feel like a jerk."

"Well if you want to fit in with them what better way than feeling like one." She told me as I sauntered over. "Now go back and this time when you come towards me stop and start talking to me as though we are at school. But pretend you are Bill."

I did as I was told. "Hey Claire," I said leaning against the wall with one hand. "How was your weekend?"

"Hey that isn't too bad. I think you are getting it. Okay try on the white suit again. I think that will be perfect for tomorrow." I ducked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in the suit. "Now add the Wayfarers and…" I did. "Ta-da! Bri, that is perfect. Hold on one second." She knelt down in front of me and fumbled with my hem. There was a crash in the bushes outside.

"Did you hear that?"

"Probably just Misty."

"Misty?"

"My cat. My dad doesn't like her in the house. Just another thing my parents fight about; cat in or cat out. Don't worry about it. Now," she said standing. "That is just right."

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. There are too many of you to name but as always I appreciate hearing from you. This chapter was fun but watch out for the next one. It will be from Benders POV again. 


	16. At the Palace

A/N Sorry this took so long. I just wasn't feeling it but here it is anyway. Enjoy!  
And a big thanks again to my reviewers especially those who do every chapter like Jenifer, Darkobender, TWBasketcase, Santafelover, and AliciA.

* * *

When I got to Claire's house I was shocked. I mean I knew the princess lived well but her palace really took me aback. It was set way back from the street with a tall hedge surrounding it. As I walked up the drive and I could finally see the house it reminded me of something Scarlett fucking O'Hara from Gone with the Wind would live in. Hell my whole neighborhood could have fit into there. 

Gathering up my courage I approached the front door. I must really like Claire to be doing that. I don't think I had ever been so nervous. My legs felt like jelly and I could hear by pulse in my ears. I reached out and knocked using the brass door knocker thing. I wondered how that would be heard if the lord and lady were frolicking in the palace dungeon or something. Waiting a moment I knocked again and waited some more. Just as I was about to turn away the door opened to reveal a woman dressed to the nines, with hair the color of Claire's , and talking on the phone. She looked me over quickly and said, "Could you hold a moment Eleanor." Then to me, "I'm sorry we already donated to the homeless shelter last week," and proceeded to shut the door in my face. Normally I would have grabbed it or stuck my foot in the door but I was just too shocked. I don't know. I was kind of expecting Jeeve's the butler or a maid but not her mom. Seeing her mom was like being plunged into the future and seeing Claire in twenty five years.

I left the porch in a daze and wandered around the outside of the house looking up and trying to determine which window was hers. The yard itself was a park. I could only imagine what it would look like once spring arrived. As I arrived near the back door a maid came out and grabbed my arm. "There you are."

"What the …." I began but she kept talking about cleaning the pool and mowing the grass. Apparently she thought I was the gardener.

"You need to clean leaves out of pool," she spoke with a thick Polish accent. "Mrs. Standish is not happy that everything dirty and the service didn't send you yesterday."

She led me too a small wooden shed and told me to get to work. I mean what the hell? First her mom thinks I'm collecting for the homeless and then the maid thinks I'm the pool boy? Fuck this. I slammed the door to the shed and headed back out toward the street. What was I going to do? Going back to school made no sense and hanging out here didn't seem to matter too much either. If she was in the palace there was no way I would be able to find her unless Rapunzel let down her hair to show me which of the tower rooms belonged to her. Maybe this was a mistake. How was I ever going to fit into the world that she was from? Bet they listen to classical music and consider a family outing the opera.

Yeah, I was disappointed. What could I offer her? So I headed back to the White Castle this time by foot. I didn't have any place urgent I had to be and if Claire was in her palace she was safe there. After the burgers I stopped by the arcade and played Donkey Kong ™, Pac Man ™ , and whatever else until I didn't have any more change. Normally I wouldn't have hesitated to pop open one of the machines in the back corner for some more but vandalism wasn't something I was interested in today. What was wrong with me? Did the princess have me so wrapped around her finger? I skipped school because I didn't see her and… "Hey Bender!"

"Lenny! Man, haven't seen you in ages." We shook hands and he pulled me into a hug.

"I know. I know! Shouldn't you be in school or did they kick your lazy butt out by now."

"Know all about getting lazy butts kicked huh?" I hadn't seen Lenny since he left school the middle of last year. He was probably the only kid at Shermer who had a worse reputation that I did. Now that honor went to yours truly. "Really what have you been up to?"

"Not much here and there. Was doing construction a while but now I'm working here at this bastion of entertainment." He spread his arms wide. "This shift isn't bad since hardly anyone comes while school is in. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"It's not like you to skip on your own. Where are Boomer and Mahoney? What's going down man?"

"I'm screwed up."

"Tell me something I don't know," he said jokingly.

"Hey I'm being serious."

"What's wrong a girl got you by the balls?"

"Something like that," I said plopping down on a carpet covered step and lighting a cigarette.

"Still seeing Suzy?"

"Nah, worse."

"Worse than Suz? What can be worse than her? I mean that girl was as tough as nails and a wildcat in the sack, not to mention a total bitch."

I glared at him wondering how he knew what she was like in bed. "Worse."

"Come on give me a clue Bender, which one of the multitudes of babelicious beauties is giving you blue balls this time?"

"Nothing like that. Well not yet." I was hesitant to tell him how low I had sunk. I mean I never let a girl get to me the way I let Claire get to me. Absentmindedly I started to play with the stud in my ear. Lenny gave a low whistle.

"Man oh man where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"Knock over a jewelry store?"

Then I realized what he was talking about. "Oh the earring. That is part of my problem."

"Give it back and your problem is solved. Bender, man, no girl is worth getting this worked up over and if she can afford something like that then you have to know she will only be trouble."

I snorted, "She is already trouble. She's a Princess."

"One of them gave you the time of day?" He rocked back on his heels and leaned against the wall. "Which one?"

"That isn't important."

"Let me guess. Jenna Martinez?" I didn't answer. "Christina Williams?" Still didn't answer. "What is the little poodle like one…AmyJo What's-her-face?" I gave a small laugh and shook my head. I was actually surprised that he knew most of their names since he spent ninety percent of his school time in a pot induced daze. "Cherry Claire-y?" I still didn't answer but something must have given it away. "Wow when you get yourself in deep you really do. Leader of the Pack huh? So what you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You gonna screw her and then leave her or what?" And people liked saying I was crude. "Oh so it's more? Man you have it bad don't you?"

"Yeah, I have it bad." I drew long on the cigarette sucking it all the way down to the filter and then exhaled long. Something was calming about smoking.

"How does she feel about you?"

"I'm not sure."

"But she gave you what" he asked as he leaned over to get a better view of the diamond in my ear. "Half a carat at least and you don't know if she likes you? Bender, I would say that if she gives you diamonds she is crazy about you." He looked up at the clock. "School is out. It'll be filling up here pretty quick. I need to get to work but I say go for it. Worst she can do is reject you. The best she can do is," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down." I laughed and he went on his way. I stayed around and smoked another cigarette as kids started filing in.

"What the hell," I said to myself out loud, "Lenny's right. Worst she can do is tell me she doesn't want to see me." I decided to skip the bus again and go back to her house. It was nice although I got some looks as the walk progressed and the houses became nicer. As I reached her house I saw a little girl in the yard. Claire didn't mention having a sister but maybe the kid had seen her.

As I approached I noticed her crouching behind the bushes near the pool house with a camera. "Hey," I said and she looked up and started to run knocking over a flower pot in the process. I went the opposite way around the large pine tree in the center of the yard and caught her. "Hey, have you seen Claire?"

"Is that her name?"

"Whose name?"

"The pretty girl with the red hair."

"Sounds like who I am looking for. If you don't know her what were you doing behind the bushes?"

"I wasn't doing anything. And if she is your girlfriend..:" She left the sentence unfinished, shook her head and then ran off. Something about the little girl seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Claire!" I called heading back to the pool house. "Claire." As she came out of the pool house she looked as though she was talking to someone.

"John." She called and seemed glad to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried that you weren't at school."

"I wasn't feeling good today. My dad called me in sick." I had a feeling something more was wrong since she didn't meet my eyes.

"Have the flu?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong."

"If you must know I'm having female problems. Okay?" She glanced briefly at the pool house.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Brian just came over to bring me my homework."

"Hey Bri, come on out." I called and started toward the door. Claire hopped in between and kissed me. Wow did she kiss me. The kiss on Saturday was just a friendly peck compared to this. My toes curled.

"Hey Bender," Brian said as he came out. As Claire and I separated he was blushing red and drawing imaginary circles on the concrete with his foot. "Uh…I think I'll go on home."

Claire smiled at him. "No need for that. Call your mom Brian and stay for dinner. You too John."

She was actually asking me to stay for dinner and I was really tempted but I didn't think I was quite ready to eat with the woman who thought I was collecting for charity. "I can't tonight, Cherry."

"Why? Are you planning on having dinner with your parents?"

I just glared at her. I knew if I spoke I wouldn't be nice. She had to go and ruin everything.

Brian spoke up. "If he doesn't want to Claire then,"

"I can speak for myself," I told him cutting him off. I hate when people speak for me like what they say would mean more than anything I would say. "Just tonight isn't a good time." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Guess so." I wanted to kiss her again but now Brian was staring. I could wait. As I turned she kissed me again. "Why did you do that?"

Smiling she replied, "Because I knew you wouldn't."

"See you tomorrow, Claire. You too Brian."

Brian gave a little wave and I was off. While I appreciated the kisses from Claire something seemed off. I knew I should just accept it as good luck but I had a nagging feeling it wasn't just that.


End file.
